Tu es bien plus qu'une simple inconnue
by caipirnha9
Summary: Quinn Fabray, une jeune photographe, envoie par erreur un message à un inconnue qui s'avère être la célèbre chanteuse Santana Lopez.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjours à toutes et à tous :) C'est la première fois que je poste sur Fanfiction mais j'écris depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Sachez que dans cette fanfic, il y aura beaucoup de conversation sms, surtout dans les premiers chapitres. Je met rated T pour l'instant.**

_Les sms de Quinn sont en italique _**Les sms de Santana sont en gras.**

Voilà, Bonne lecture :)

* * *

16 h 04- _trois pièces jointes: J'ai réussi à faire des photos de Santana Lopez, tu en penses quoi ?_

16 h 06- **Je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu as eu mon numéro sale pervers, mais tu as intérêt à ne plus m'envoyer de photos ou même de messages sinon je te jure que je te retrouve et que je te rends visite à la façon de Lima Heights Adjacent !**

16 h 10- _Euh... Il semblerait que je me sois trompé de numéro..._

16 h 13- **Et le geek, j'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie de merde! qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase : " Ne plus envoyé de messages "**

16 h 14-_Putain ça arrive de se tromper ! Et sache que je ne suis pas un geek ou un pervers ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je suis photographe et je fais seulement mon travail !_

16 h 18- **Tu es un de ces putains de paparazzies ? !**

16 h 18- **Et puis t'es qui d'ailleurs ?**

16 h 21- _Tu as des gros problèmes de compréhension... Je viens de te dire que j'étais photographe. Et toi t'es qui ?_

16 h 23- **Quand on reçoit des photos d'une star de la part d'un photographe on se pose des questions. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on me demande qui je suis en tant normal on me reconnait directement... Enfin bref, on n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir un bon cerveau...**

16 h 26- _Ce n'est pas une question de cerveau, sa prouve juste que tu n'es pas le centre du monde._

16 h 30- **Ta raison... Je suis beaucoup plus importante que le centre du monde :D Tu m'auras servi à quelque chose à part me faire perdre mon temps. Maintenant dit moi qui tu es.**

* * *

Quinn posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit avec le sourire aux coins des lèvres. Elle avait rapidement remarquée que l'inconnue parler de lui au féminin, elle a donc une avance sur elle. Quinn s'amusait beaucoup avec les nerfs de son interlocutrice, il faut avouer que l'inconnue avait réagis au quart de tours après qu'elle ait reçu les messages de la blonde. Quinn entra dans sa douche sans prêter attention à son téléphone qui vibra pour la troisième fois, signe qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau message.

De son côté, Santana, commença vraiment à perdre patience. C'est la première fois qu'une personne lui tient tête. Il y a une première fois à tout, pensa-t-elle. Mais la blonde l'intrigué, elle ne savait rien de la personne avec qui elle textotait et pourtant ça ne la dérange pas tant que ça malgré le fait que l'inconnu l'énervait au plus au point en ne voulant pas lui dévoiler son identité.

Quinn rentra dans son appartement puis s'assit sur son canapé, elle prit la télécommande de la télé puis zappa les chaînes nonchalamment. Elle avait passé la fin d'après midi enfermé dans sa chambre noire à développer des photos sans se rendre compte de l'heure qui défilait à toute tomba sur la chaîne musique qui passait le dernier clip de Santana Lopez. Une musique plutôt entraînante, si la blonde n'aurait pas été aussi fatigué, elle se serait volontiers levé pour danser sur le rythme de la musique, mais elle resta vautré dans le canapé à regarder les images défilaient, elle ne pût s'empêcher de trouver la jeune hispanique très sexy.

Ferme la bouche Quinny, tu bave! dit Brittany en rigolant

Quoi? Mais n'importe quoi! Je suis tombé dessus par hasard! se défendit-elle

Mais oui, bien sûr! Et moi je ne suis plus une licorne.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son intention sur le clip qui arrivait à sa fin.

Allez c'est bon Quinn, avoue que tu la mater. dit Brittany en s'asseyant à son tour au côté de Quinn

Bon... C'est vrai qu'elle ait pas mal...

Pas mal ? ! Brittany regarda Quinn puis elle partit dans un fou rire

Tu étais en train de la déshabillait du regard et ne parlons même pas de la façon dont tu as regardé ses seins! réussis-t-elle à dire entre deux rires

C'est bon! Je l'avoue, elle est trèèèès hot, mais pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat! s'exclama Quinn en se levant

Elle plaqua un bisous sur la joue de sa meilleure amie puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle se mit en pyjama, un débardeur blanc et un shorty noir puis se mit sous les couettes. Son regard s'orienta vers son téléphone qu'elle avait posé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle hésita quelques minutes puis le pris dans ses mains. Il affichait trois messages, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle le déverrouillait.

* * *

16h41- **C'est bien ce que je me disais... En faite tu es un gros malade qui fait des choses peu catholiques en regardant mes messages!**

18h12- **Tu réponds pas? Tu as enfin décidé d'arrêter de m'envoyait des messages? ! Hallelujah!**

21h59- **Adios! Je ne suis pas du tout enchantée d'avoir fait ta rencontre :)**

00h04- _Hey! J'étais au taf et je n'avais pas mon téléphone sur moi, tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parlé de moi, je compte bien continuer à t'embêter :)_

00h06-**¡ ****Dios m**í**o ! No para las personas que duermen !** (= il y a des personnes qui dorment! )

00h07- _Tu as raison, désolé :/ Bonne nuit, je peux aussi dire... Buenas noches ;)_

00h10- **¡** **Mierda !**

* * *

**Voilà! C'est un petit chapitre mais c'est pour mettre les choses en place. Ils seront beaucoup plus long par la suite. Donnez moi votre avis please :)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey :) Voilà le deuxième chapitre que je devais poster hier mais j'étais en plein exams et c'est enfin terminé! :D**

**Je vous remercie pour toute les reviews, frenchement je pensais pas en avoir autant dès le premier chapitre mais c'est pas pour me déplaire! **

**Je suis désolé pour les conversations entre les personnages, j'ai beau mettre des guillemets, quand je sauvegarde ça les effaces je sais pas pourquoi.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

06h31- _Bonjour :) bien dormi? _

06h31- **i Joder ! Tu as le don de réveiller les gens! **

06h33- _En voilà une qui est du matin! Tu es toujours énervé comme ça? _

06h33- **Non, C'est juste toi qui me tape sur les nerfs! Maintenant laisse-moi dormir.**

12h22- **i Hola !**

12h25- _J'étais sûr que tu ne résisterais pas à l'envie de me parler._

12h28- **Rêve pas trop. Si je te parle c'est juste pour savoir qui tu es.**

12h29- _Humm... Non! :D_

12h34- **Je te propose un jeu alors.**

12h34- _Comme ?_

12h41- **Le jeu des questions, je te pose une question et tu dois y répondre honnêtement après c'est à toi de me poser une question et ainsi de suite...**

12h44- _Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas gagnante, je sais assez de choses sur toi pour trouver ton identité ;)_

12h46-**Merci, tu viens de me faire comprendre que tu étais une fille. Et... Tu sais quoi sur moi?**

12h50- _Très bon sens de l'observation! Alors, déjà tu es une femme, ce n'est pas un homme qui aurait réagi comme tu l'as fait pour les photos ensuite tu parles espagnol donc je suppose que c'est ta langue maternel puis hier tu ma fait comprendre que tu étais célèbre et en plus de ça tu t'énerves vite. J'en conclus que tu es une femme célèbre d'origine espagnole ou mexicaine qui a le sang chaud._

12h59-** T'es sûr que tu n'es pas une psychopathe?**

13h00- _Loin de là !_

13h02- **Au faite, la personne à qui tu aurais dû envoyer les photos, elle a choisie la qu'elle ?**

13h04- _Aucune des trois :( Elle m'a seulement dit d'arrêter de fantasmer._

13h08- _Merde! Je viens de me rendre compte de ce que j'ai dit! Donc avant de te faire des idées, sache que JE NE FANTASME PAS SUR SANTANA LOPEZ!_

13h24- Tu veux plus me parler? ça se trouve tu crois que je suis une de ces personnes qui se touchent devant des photos... Olala je me suis foutu dans une merde pas possible!

-Si tu savais à qui tu parles dit Santana en rigolant

La jeune femme venait tout juste de sortir de son bain quand elle avait remarqué les nombreux messages qui s'affichaient sur son téléphone. Elle sortit de sa chambre tout en rigolant l'inquiétude de l'inconnue face à son manque de réponses l'avait fait sourire, un sourire franc. Bien sûr, à un moment donné elle découvrira son identité, mais elle aimait parler avec la jeune femme, avec elle, elle était seulement Santana, pas Santana Lopez la grande chanteuse. Savoir qu'une personne lui parlait pour sa personnalité et non pour sa célébrité lui donne l'envie d'en savoir plus sur la photographe, mais cela elle ne lui avouerai pas. Elle continuerait de jouer l'indifférence.

-C'est qui qui te fait sourire comme ça ? demanda Rachel qui regardait la télé

Santana s'assit à côté d'elle en lui tendant son téléphone.

-Trop long à expliquer, lit la conversation. souffla-t-elle

Rachel prit le téléphone puis fit défilé la conversation tout en jetant des regards mi-soucieux, mi-amusé vers Santana qui se concentrait sur les images qui défilaient devant elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rachel rendit finalement le téléphone à Santana.

-Tu en penses quoi? lui demanda l'hispanique

-Tu devrais lui répondre, pour une fois qu'une personne s'intéresse vraiment à toi et pas à ton compte bancaire, mais je veux que tu me promette une chose.

-Tout ce que tu veux! lui répondit Santana en se levant,

-Promet moi de faire attention à toi.

-Rachel... Commença Santana en soupirant,

-Promet le moi! Répondit Rachel en haussant le ton,

-Je te promet de faire attention. murmura-t-elle

Santana se rassit auprès de Rachel qui reporta son attention sur son magazine. Elle jeta un regard sur son téléphone posait sur la table basse, ne sachant pas si elle devait répondre à la jeune femme.

-Rien ne te retiens lui dit soudainement Rachel

-Pardon ? rétorqua Santana

-Tu arrête pas de fixer ton téléphone comme ci qu'un truc miraculeux aller se passer, arrête de te poser des questions et répond lui et puis tu n'as rien à perdre! se justifia Rachel

Santana prit son téléphone d'une main hésitante puis envoya un message à l'inconnue.

14h06-** Du calme extranjero j'étais à la douche!**

14h11- _Oh..._

14h14- **Avoue tu peux plus te passer de mes messages**

14h15- _Bien sûr que si!_

14h16- **Donc si je décide de plus te répondre tu t'en fous ?**

14h16- _Exactement!_

14h18- **Plus rien ne me force à te répondre alors Salut!**

14h20- _Laisse tomber tu ne me forceras pas à te dire que je suis accro à tes messages. Sur ce, Salut!_

20h05- **Wow toute une après-midi sans que tu ne m'envois de message! C'est un record!**

20h37- **Tu me boude?**

22h58- **Olala c'est bon je rigolais! t'es pas obligé de faire la tête!**

02h03- **Aller répond stp**

02h06- _C'est plutôt toi qui peux plus te passer de mes messages..._

02h25- **Je pensais pas que tu répondrait, il est tard.**

02h25- _Je ne suis pas une vieille mégère qui se couche à 20h moi!_

02h26- **Hey! Je suis pas vieille je suis canon! Et je ne me couche pas à 20h c'est juste que j'ai un travail très fatiguant!**

02h27- _J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu fais comme métier juste pour que je rigole_

02h27- **La célébrité jeune fille... La célébrité ;)**

02h27- _Quelle modestie..._

02h28- **Puisque tu veux pas me dire ton prénom tu peux me dire ton âge.**

02h30- _Et pourquoi toi tu ne me dis pas ton âge? :p_

02h32- **Parce que tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi alors que moi je sais juste que tu es une fille. Sinon tu peux me dire directement qui tu es...**

02h33- _J'ai 24 ans_

02h35- _Je te dirais qui je suis quand je saurais qui tu es !_

02h36- **On a presque le même âge :) Tu le découvriras par toi-même ;)**

02h38- _Je commence à fatiguer, je te dit à demain?_

02h38- **Oui à demain :) Buenas noches extranjero**

* * *

**C'est terminé! Je vous dis à samedi pour le troisième chapitre où Quinn découvrira l'identité de Santana. **

**Je vous remercie encore pour les reviews et dites si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ou sinon ce qui ne va pas.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hey :) Je suis désolé du retard mais mon pc avait effacé le chapitre j'ai du le réécriture, mais c'est bon le voilà! Je remercie encore tout ceux qui ont laissé une review ou ceux qui m'ont follow et même ceux qui me lisent! Je suis contente de savoir que ça vous plaît :D**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

10h42- _Hey :)_

10h45- **Hey darling !**

10h49- _Je peux te poser une question?_

10h51- **Oui. De toute façon je suis pas obligé de répondre :p**

10h53- _Est-ce qu'on est amie ?_

10h53- **Je suppose que oui... Tu en penses quoi?**

10h53- _On est amie :)_

17h01- **C'est bizarre d'être amie avec une inconnue**

17h02- _J'ai confiance en toi_

17h04- **Tu n'as pas peur des conséquences?**

17h06- _Pour une fois vit ta vie sans faire attention aux conséquences_

17h33-** C'est juste qu' avec mon métier j'ai du mal à donner ma confiance**

17h33- **Et puis ça se trouve je suis un fou qui a plein de photo de toi dans sa cave :p**

17h38- _Si ce serait le cas, ce serait pas moi qui serait en train de te rassurer sur mon identité_

17h40- **Tu marques un point!**

19h57- **Regarde The Ellen Show**

19h58- _Pourquoi?_

20h00- **Pose pas de questions et regarde ;)**

Quinn s'assit sur le canapé avec une tasse brûlante de café dans ses mains. Elle prit la télécommande et alluma la télé. Elle ne l'a regardé pas souvent à part pour regarder les actualités ou pour mettre la chaîne de musique.

Elle était seule ce soir-là, Brittany faisait beaucoup de répétition, elle devait faire un spectacle de danse dans les jours à venir où elle était le personnage principal.

L'introduction de The Ellen Show débuta, la présentatrice annonça l'invité qui n'était autre que la chanteuse Santana Lopez.

Santana entra dans le studio, fit une accolade à la présentatrice puis s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de la femme.

\- Santana, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous sur le plateau!

\- Le plaisir est partagé, répond elle en souriant

L'interview continua pendant une dizaine de minutes tandis que Quinn commençait à s'endormir jusqu'au moment où Santana aborda un sujet qui fit ouvrir les yeux de Quinn instantanément.

\- Vous savez Ellen, il m'est arrivé une chose incroyable cette semaine, commença-t-elle

\- Quoi dont? répondit l'autre en rigolant

\- Une inconnue qui connait pas mon indentité m'a envoyé un message par erreur et nous avons sympathisé, renchérit-elle

\- C'est peut-être le destin, vous savez votre âme soeur!

\- Chuuut! moin fort! ça ce trouve elle regarde l'émission après vous allez lui faire peur, chuchota la latina alors que les rirent du public fusèrent dans le studio,

Quinn était partagé entre la surprise et l'inquitétude, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle hésitait à lui envoyé un message malgré le fait que la latina avait fait un grand pas en lui disant de regardé le télé puis de parler d'elle devant des millier de personnes après tout si elle avait fait ça c'était seulement pour connaître ton identité, pensa-t-elle.

\- J'y crois pas, Santana Lopez!

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant, une latina célèbre qui avait presque le même âge qu'elle. Elle changea de chaîne puis fit les cent pas dans le salon, l'inconnue n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Santana Lopez la chanteuse la plus en vogue dans le monde, tout le monde rêver d'être à la place de la blonde, mais pourtant ce n'est pas ce que ressentait la jeune femme à cet instant.

21h37- **Alors, l'émission ta plus?**

Elle hésita à répondre puis se résigna et composa le seul numéro qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

\- Allo? Quinn? Répondit brittany

\- Je sais qui elle est...

\- Quoi? Je comprends rien Quinnie explique moi

\- Je sais qui est l'inconnue

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non?

\- Non, si elle me la fait comprendre c'est juste pour savoir qui je suis, elle me l'a dit hier! s'exclama-t-elle

\- Attend, c'est qui cette personne?

\- C'est Santana Lopez, murmura-t-elle

\- Oh Mon Dieu je comprends mieux maintenant! Tu sais Quinnie ce n'est pas parce que c'est une personne riche ou célèbre qu'elle va subitement arrêter de te parler juste parce que tu es une personne parmi tant d'autre.

\- Je sais pas Britt j'en n'est marre de toujours me faire avoir parce que je suis trop gentille... soupira-t-elle

\- Le mieux que tu puisse faire c'est de lui en parler.

\- Ta raison, merci Britt! Et désolé de t'avoir dérangé!

La danseuse n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que la photographe s'était empressé de raccrocher. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau message de la latina.

22h03- **Je sais que tu ne dors pas Q, tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps comme ça?**

Une haine immense l'envahie, elle ne savait pas pourquoi la latina l'énervé, peut-être était-ce le fait que la jeune femme était célèbre, ou qu'elle ait parlé de leurs échangent à la télé.

22h05- _Je t'ignore pas, j'étais au téléphone! J'ai une vie moi aussi, je suis pas à ta disposition._

22h06- **Je vais faire comme-ci que tu n'avais rien dit... Tu as regardé alors ?**

22h06- _J'ai pas que ça à faire, demande moi directement qui je suis qu'on en finisse!_

22h08- **Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions mais, puisque tu en parles, je suppose que tu as compris de qui parler Santana Lopez**

22h10- _Oui. Et je suis déçue_

Le message de la blonde fit l'effet d'une douche froide à l'hispanique. Avait-elle bien compris le sens de la phrase? La blonde était-elle vraiment déçu de savoir qui elle était ou s'était-elle mal éxprimé? Santana ne comprenait pas le changement d'humeur de Quinn. Peut-être qu'elle est bipolaire, pensa-t-elle, mais la blonde n'y ressemblait du tout, au contraire, elle avait l'air d'être une personne avec une immense gentillesse. En temps normal la latina aurait réagis excessivement et aurait fait de nombreuses menaces à la blonde, mais pour une fois, elle avait envie de la comprendre et d'en savoir plus sur la raison de son comportement. Elle voulait l'écouter raconter ses problèmes comme une amie l'aurait fait.

22h12- **Pardon?**

22h14- _Tu as très bien lu. Je suis déçu que tu sois LA GRANDE Santana Lopez!_

22h15- **Et pourquoi?**

22h15- _Parce que j'ai mes raisons_

22h17- **Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? Je t'ai rien fait il me semble.**

22h17- _Laisse tomber tu me soules j'ai pas envie de te parler. Rectification j'ai plus envie de te parler. Oublie tout, nos messages, mon numéro et tout ce que tu sais de moi et j'en fais de même et ne répond pas à ce message sa n'arrangera rien. Sur ce, adieux Santana Lopez._

Santana resta ébahit devant le dernier message de la photographe, elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle s'était attachée aux messages quotidiens de la blonde. C'était une des rares personnes qui s'intéréssaient à elle. Elle avait peut-être mal agit, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui avouer qui elle était, mais elle ne regrettait pas.

Elle ne voulait pas lui cacher cela, elle avait bien fait puisque la blonde avait mis un terme à leurs amitier après avoir sût qu'elle parlait à Santana Lopez. La jeune femme sentit un grand vite suite au rejet de la blonde, tout le monde la repousser, était-elle si terrible que ça? Se demanda-t-elle.

Ce soirs-là, comme lui avait demandé la blonde, elle ne répondit pas à son message, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à effacer son numéro et elle passa la nuit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dû faire de mal pour que la blonde réagisse de cette manière. Comme lui avait dit la blonde il y a quelques jours, eelle était devenu accros à ces messages, elle s'était attachée à la blonde.

De son côté, la blonde était déçue de voir que la chanteuse n'insistait pas. Pour elle, cela ne faisait que confirmé ce qu'elle pensait: La latina lui parler que pour savoir qui elle était. Elle se jouait d'elle, en vérité, elle ne portait aucun intérêt pour elle. Elle était seulement une fille banale parmi tant d'autre. C'est sur ces pensées que la blonde s'endormit, inconsciente du mal qu'elle avait fait à l'hispanique.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Donnez-moi vos ressentis sur ce chapitre, ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, trop de sms, pas assez? La réaction de Quinn? Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite qui arrivera dans la semaine :)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hey! Merci pour toute les reviews! Vous êtes géniaux! Dans ce chapitre vous allez comprendre la réaction de Quinn. **

**C'est un chapitre beaucoup plus cool ;) Je me demande si on ma pas drogué avant que je l'écrive parce que...Non vous verrez bien! :p**

**L.I.E: Merci, je voulais vraiment mettre en avant leur amitiés. Je suis contente de te faire aimer ce couple :) Il est possible qu'il y et d'autre couple mais je sais pas encore, dit moi lequel tu voudrais voir! :) **

**GleeGirl: Wow merci! :D Tu sauras tout dans ce chapitre, enfin une partie ;) J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps.**

**Merci aussi à Lovesong45 pour ta review :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Une semaine, ça faisait une semaine que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas reparlées. Santana avait décidé de laisser un peu de temps à la blonde avant delui renvoyait un message. Les jours passaient et elle remettait cela au lendemain avec différentes excuses chaque jour, mais elle rà un point où sa patience arrivée à son comble, elle avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de la blonde pour qu'elle agisse ainsi. L'heure tardive n'arrangeait rien, la latina réfléchissait tellement sur la raison du comportement de la photographe qu'il lui était impossible de dormir.

01h27- **Tu es moins énervé?**

01h32- _Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai..._

01h32- **De quoi?**

01h33- _Que tu n'insistes pas._

01h35- **On ne se débarrasse pas de Santana Lopez aussi facilement :)**

01h37- _Malheureusement..._

01h38- **STOP! Arrête de me parler comme ça je t'ai rien fait! Explique moi ce qui t'arrive au lieu d'être agressive comme ça!**

01h39- _Ce qui m'arrive? Ce qui m'arrive c'est que tu es toi! Tu es Santana Lopez! Et moi je suis juste... Moi..._

01h39- **Explique moi Q, je ne comprends pas...**

01h41- _Je suis seulement une inconnue pour toi! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est connaître mon nom! Quand tu auras ce que tu veux tu disparaîtras et je me fais avoir comme toujours parce que je suis trop gentil!_

01h42- **Tu es plus qu'une inconnue.**

01h45-** Aujourd'hui j'ai une amie qui m'a dit que parfois il valait mieux vivre sa vie sans pensée aux conséquences. S'il te plaît fait moi confiance et pense pas aux conséquences.**

01h47- _Donne-moi une bonne raison de te faire confiance._

01h49- **Qu'Est-ce que tu veux que je fasses avec ton nom? Te retrouver et te tuait? Et puis si tu serais "seulement" une inconnue, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais lâché l'affaire. A cette heure-ci c'est moi qui ai pris le risque de parler de notre amitié devant le monde entier, ce n'est pas toi qui sera sur tous les journaux demain!**

01h51- _Je n'ai rien fait pour que tu sois sur les journaux. Tu peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même!_

01h53- **Je sais... Et sache que je ne regrette rien. J'aime vraiment parler avec toi. Sincèrement.**

01h56- _Hum... Laisse-moi juste le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. S'il te plaît et si je ne vais pas dormir tout de suite, demain je serais incapable de me lever... Je veux même pas pensé à ce que ma coloc' me ferais subir... :/_

02h03- **Tout ce que tu veux :) Outch vasi! J'ai peur pour ta peau, mais aussi pour la mienne. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait me retrouver pour me tuer?**

02h05- _Tu pourrais lui faire toutes les horreurs du monde elle ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Brittany et la personne la plus pure que je connaisse._

02h06- **Elle à l'air d'être une bonne personne :)**

02h08- _Elle l'est!_

02h10- _Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais moi je dois vraiment aller dormir! Bonne nuit miss Lopez ;)_

02h13- **Bonne nuit Cendrillon ;)**

08h31- _Sérieux ?! Cendrillon?_

08h34- **Joder! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise? IL Y A DES PERSONNES QUI NE SE LEVENT PAS A 8H DU MATIN!**

08h37- _Je pleins ta coloc'..._

08h41- **Ba bravo maintenant j'arrive plus à dormir -'**

08h43- _Crois moi ça ne te fera pas de mal de te lever un peu plus tôt pour une fois ;)_

08h46- **Continue comme ça avec tes smileys innocents et je te jure que je remue ciel et terre pour te trouver et je te découpe en petit morceaux et les donne aux lions! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais que je me lève tard?**

08h51- _Tant de menaces dès le matin... Tu n'aurais pas réagis comme ça si tu en aurais l'habitude._

08h54- **Dios mio! Pourquoi ta coloc' ta pas tué?**

08h56- _Parce que je suis un ange :) Pourquoi Cendrillon?_

08h58-** On a pas la même définition de l'ange alors. Le prince dans Cendrillon à son escarpin, mais il s'est pas qui elle est et moi j'ai ton numéro, mais je ne sais pas qui tu es. En faite c'est Cendrillon version moderne ;)**

09h02- _Okkk... Ta raison retourne dormir parce que tu as pas la lumière à tous les étages..._

09h02-** Hey! C'est un coup-bas ça Q!**

09h05-_ En y réfléchissant bien, à la fin, le prince se marit avec Cendrillon..._

09h07- **Laisse tomber le mariage, on passe directement à la nuit de noce!**

09h09- _Hum... Une nuit avec Santana Lopez? Pourquoi pas?! :p_

09h10- **Hum... Une nuit avec la princesse Cendrillon? Pourquoi pas?! :p**

09h12- **Attention je vais te prendre au sérieux!**

09h13- :_'D tu peux toujours rêver!_

09h14- **Tous les hommes rêvent d'une nuit avec Santana Lopez!**

09h16- _Pas que les hommes..._

09h17- **Seriez-vous intéresser princesa ?**

09h19- _Vous n'avez pas assez d'hommes à votre disposition miss Lopez?_

09h23- **Sans vouloir brusquer votre insouciance princesa, les hommes ont quelque chose en trop entre les jambes et tant que j'ai la prinçesa Cendrillon pour passer des nuits torrides, je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. Comment trouvée vous la version moderne de Cendrillon ?**

09h25- _hum... Je ne sais pas trop... Ce dessin animé est censé toucher les enfants et pourtant l'histoire est centrée sur des "nuits torrides"_

09h27- **On peut toujours tourner les scènes et si cela ne vous convient pas, ont les censures ;)**

09H30- _Tu te rends compte que ont à fait de Cendrillon, un personnage de film pour enfants, une femme qui tourne des scènes pornographiques?_

09h34- **Tututututu! C'est juste notre version, on peut la garder pour nous si c'est ça qui te gène.**

09h36- _Dooooonc, maintenant tu me demandes de tourné des scènes osé avec toi?_

09h39- **Olala! Je rigolais Q! Si on peut plus rire maintenant... Puis nous sommes adultes je te rappelle!**

09h42-_ Il y a des limites tout de même! Un peu plus et on s'envoyait des sextos!_

09h46-** J'y avais pas pensé! ça pourrait être chouette! :D Tu crois pas?**

09h48- _Tu es incorrigible..._

09h51- **Pour une fois que je peux être moi-même sans faire attention aux caméras, j'en profite!**

09h53- _Je suis sûr que avec cette conversation je pourrais faire le buzz sur le net! :')_

09h55- **Tu n'oserais pas!**

09h57- _Non, je suis trop pudique._

10h00- **C'est bon à savoir...**

10h00- _Bref! Alors, comme-ça Miss Lopez est gay?_

10h03- **Quand est-il de Cendrillon?**

10h04- _Je ne me suis jamais posé la question..._

10h06- **On n'aurait pas dit ça il y a quelques minutes ;)**

10h08- _Ha-ha-ha. Je suis morte de rire!_

10h11- _Je peux te poser une question?_

10h13- **Vasi envoie!**

10h14- _Pourquoi tu es toujours célib' ? Tu es une des personnes les plus célèbre et on ne sait rien de tes histoires de coeur et pourtant tu es trèèèèès convoités! (s'il te plaît ne vient pas me demander si je suis intéressé c'est SEULEMENT une question)_

10h16- **Tu commences à me connaître Q ;) Je n'ai pas encore rencontré LA personne.**

10h16- _Ne me dis pas que la grande Santana Lopez crois au coup de foudre?! :O_

10h18- **Si...**

10h19- **Fait une remarque et je te jure que tu vas le regretter!**

10h23- _Brittany vient de se levait je te dis adieu si jamais je me fais tuer parce que je n'ai encore rien foutu! Tu l'auras ton coup de foudre, tu le mérites ;)_

10h26- **Fais comme-moi, j'ai apporté le petit dèj' au lit à ma coloc' ;) Merci, ça me touche. T'inquiète pas toi aussi tu l'auras ton prince charmant ;)**

10h29- _Et dire qu'il y a quelques semaines je rêvais d'avoir le petit-déjeuner au lit avec Santana Lopez..._

10h31- **C'est faisable... En échange de la nuit de noce "torride" de Cendrillon ;)**

10h34- _lol tu dois vraiment être désespéré pour vouloir à tout prix une nuit torride avec Cendrillon!_

10h37- **C'est juste parce que Cendrillon c'est toi ;)**

10h39- _C'est pire! Tu prends la première personne avec qui tu parles même si tu ne la connais pas! :p_

10h41- **Tu rigole! J'ai tous les mecs à mes pieds et même les femmes!**

10h41- _Alors, arrête de fantasmer sur Cendrillon. N'empêche que je verrais plus jamais ce dessin animé du même oeil! :')_

* * *

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Est-ce que le "délire" Cendrillon vous a plus ? Vous voulez d'autre chapitre de ce genre pour plus tard? Et la raison de la réaction de Quinn? Dites-moi tout dans une petite review :) **

**Et sinon Est-ce que vous voudriez voir d'autre couple et si oui, lesquels? Et aussi Est-ce que vous voudriez quelque choses en particulier dans la suite? Je suis en cours d'écriture donc tout les proposions sont la bienvenue? Vous voulez qu'un personnage en particulier fasse une apparition ?**

**Merci pour tout, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ma fanfic est lu! :)**

**A bientôt pour la suite!**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hey :) Je sais j'ai une journée de retard mais quand vous lirez ce chapitre vous me pardonnerez. Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

**L.I.E: Je suis désolé pour les fautes, je fais tout mon possible pour qu'il y en est le moins possible. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plût. L'idée du Brittchel est envisageable, je verrais cela par la suite. Merci pour ta review :)**

**Solia K: Tout d'abord je te remercie de m'avoir donné ton avis. Tu as raison c'est moi qui me suis trompé, cela fait bien une semaine qu'elle ne se sont pas parlé et les rumeurs sur Santana sont belle et bien parût une semaine plus tôt. C'est pareil pour l'information sur Quinn, je pensais l'avoir mis mais il semblerait que je l'ai changé avant de poster. C'est un bon contexte pour Brittany et Rachel je vais sûrement l'intégré, merci pour ton aide.**

* * *

13h18-** Toujours en vie ?**

13h21- _Oui, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, je lui ai fait son petit-déjeuner ;)_

13h22- **C'est quand tu veux que tu me le prépare!**

13h25-_ Il faut le mériter..._

13h27- **T'inquiète pas je l'aurai mon petit-déjeuner de ta part ;)**

13h29- _Tu peux toujours rêver!_

13h29- _Je viens de me rappeler d'une chose! D'après les paparazzis on est en couple!_

13h33- **Oui j'ai vu ça. De nos jours, ils raconteraient n'importe quoi pour ce faire de l'argent.**

13h34- _Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour vivre en sachant qu'il y a des centaines de personnes qui surveillent tous tes faits et gestes..._

13h36- **C'est le mauvais côté de ce travail, mais je ne regrette pas de le faire. Il m'a permis de faire des rencontres merveilleuses et il m'a apporté beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, comme faire ta rencontre. Même si elle est virtuel! :)**

13h38-_ :') Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer..._

13h39- **D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas contre le fait d'être ta petite copine ;) On peut passer directement aux nuits de folie si tu le souhaites...**

13h41- _Je ne répondrais pas à cette absurdité!_

13h41- **Comme-ci que tu ne voudrais pas d'une nuit avec moi!**

13h41- _Je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion avec toi!_

13h43- **Voilà la preuve! Tu changes de sujet.**

13h44- _Non mais sérieusement tu ne peux pas te contenter de toutes les femmes qui sont à tes pieds?_

Santana était allongé sir le lit de sa meilleure amie qui suivait leurs discussions d'un oeil attentif.

-Je ne comprends pas Rachel. Je fais tout pour la mettre en confiance, pour lui prouver que je suis son amie et pas juste de passage, mais ça se voit qu'il y a une part d'elle qui a peur.

\- Tu as toujours été une handicapée avec les sentiments. Amoureux ou amicaux, tu n'as jamais su comment t'exprimer. Rappel toi pour Brittany, tu lui as avoué tes sentiments avec une chanson et tu as rompu avec une chanson et quand on ne se parler plus. Tu te rappelle?

\- Oui, au bout de trois mois je t'ai appelé et je t'ai chanté une chanson de réconciliation.

\- Exactement! Et regarde où on en est aujourd'hui, tu es comme ma grande soeur pour moi.

\- Je sais et je regrette en aucun cas notre amitié. Tu es la seule véritable amie sur qui je peux compter même si parfois tu me tapes sur les nerfs!

\- Hey! s'exclama Rachel en lui lançant un oreiller.

-Aie! Tu veux jouer à ça?!

La diva réfléchis quelques minutes à sa réponse. La brune avala sa salive et hocha la tête de haut en bas peut rassurer.

La latina prit l'oreiller des mains de la brune et le reposa sur le divan puis elle se retourna et ne laissa pas le temps à Rachel de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, qu'elle était déjà assise à califourchon sur la brune. La latina commença à la chatouiller en connaissant parfaitement les endroits les plus craintifs de la brune.

\- S-San'... S'il... te... plaît... A-arrête, dit-elle la respiration saccadée.

\- Hum... Non! Répondit la latina en continuant ses chatouilles.

\- O-Ok! Je m-m'occupe de ton l-linge pendant u-un m-mois!

\- Trois mois? tenta l'hispanique.

-Non! s'exclama Rachel.

\- Très bien.

La latina continua ses terribles chatouille. Rachel commençait vraiment à manquer d'air, si Santana n'arrêtait pas tout de suite elle allait sérieusement mourir, enfin c'est ce que ressentait la brune.

-Ok...Trois mois..., conclût la diva.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Je peux quand même pas l'appeler pour lui chanter une chanson, elle va me prendre pour une folle..., reprit Santana.

\- Laisse mon réfléchir deux minutes, murmura la brune.

La latina s'empara de son téléphone puis répondit à la blonde.

14h02- **Ce sont toutes des profiteuses, si j'ai autant de femmes à mes pieds comme tu dis c'est seulement parce que je suis célèbre et pas pour ce que je suis.**

14h03- _Qui te dit que je ne suis pas une femme de ce genre?_

14h03- **En es-tu une?**

14h03- _Non._

14h04- **C'est bien ce que je me disais ;)**

\- C'est bon j'ai trouvais! clama la diva.

Santana sursauta, par surprise elle lança son téléphone à travers la pièce.

\- ¡Dios mío! Estás loco o qué? No vuelvas a hacer eso! Cria la latina.

\- Si tu n'es pas contente tu te débrouilles toute seule! débita la brune.

\- Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie! Un peu plus et je retrouvais Satan en enfer! grommela Santana.

\- T'arrête de ronchonner un peut? ordonna la diva.

\- Bon c'était quoi ton idée? soupira-t-elle.

Rachel expliqua son plan à Santana qui accepta sur-le-champ, elle mit plus d'une heure à mettre en place la fameuse idée de Rachel.

16h48- **Tu m'as follow sur Twitter?**

16h50- _Oui pourquoi?_

16h52- **Clique sur le lien que je viens de tweeté ;)**

16h52- _Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?_

16h53- S**i tu veux le savoir clique sur le lien!**

Santana était assise sur son divan, l'anxiété augmenter en elle.

\- Elle va détestait, je fais une grosse erreur. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai écouter?! déclara Santana.

\- Depuis quand tu te dégonfle? questionna Rachel.

\- Oublie la raison qui te pousse à faire cela et fait ce que tu aime. ajouta la diva.

La latina regarda l'ordinateur positionner devant elle, il affichait tout d'abord sa page twitter avec un site qui permettait de faire des podcasts en direct puis une musique instrumentale, elle fit signe à Rachel de démarrer la caméra.

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis Santana Lopez et je voudrais TE dédier cette chanson.

Rachel lança discrètement l'instrumental. Une mélodie commença suivit de la voix de Santana qui fixait l'écran avec un faible sourire.

**I talk to you as to a friend**

_Je te parle comme a un ami_

**I hope that's what you've come to be**

_J'espere que c'est ce que tu es devenu_

**It feels as though we've made amends**

_C'est comme si nous avions chacun avoué nos torts_

**Like we found a way eventually**

_Pour pouvoir à nouveau avancer par la suite_

Santana espérer que la blonde comprenne que ces paroles lui était destiné pour que leur relation se développe.

**It was you who picked the pieces up**

_C'est toi qui m'a ramassé en morceaux_

**When I was a broken soul**

_Quand mon âme était brisée_

**And then glued me back together**

_Et qui les as ensuite recollés ensemble_

**Returned to me what others stole**

_Me rendant ainsi ce que les autres m'avaient volé_

Elle pensait véritablement ce qu'elle chantait, la blonde lui avait prouvé que des personnes pouvaient encore s'intéresser à elle et pas à sa personnalité.

**I don't wanna hurt you**

_Je ne veux pas te blesser_

**I don't wanna make you sway**

_Je ne veux pas t'influencer_

**Like I know I've done before**

_Comme je sais ce que j'ai fait avant_

**I will not do it anymore**

_Je ne le ferai plus désormais_

**I've always been a dreamer**

_J'ai toujours été un rêveur_

**I've had my head among the clouds**

_J'ai eu ma tête dans les nuages_

**Now that I'm coming down**

_Maintenant que je descends_

**Won't you be my solid ground ?**

_Seras-tu ma terre solide ?_

Elle faisait référence à ce qui s'était passé au The Ellen Show. A présent elle ne voulait plus la brusquer, seulement lui prouver sa sincérité.

**I look at you and see a friend**

_Je te regarde et vois un ami_

**I hope that's what you wanna be**

_J'espère que c'est ce que tu veux être_

**Are we back now where it all began**

_Sommes nous maintenant là où tout a commencé_

**Have you finally forgiven me ?**

_M'as-tu finalement pardonné ?_

La brune mettait toute la franchise et la sincérité qu'elle pouvait dans sa voix, elle espérait ne pas avoir tout gâché en dévoilant son identité aussi rapidement. La blonde lui avait-elle pardonné? C'était la question qu'elle se posait depuis une semaine.

**You gathered my dreams in**

_Tu as cueillis dans mes rêves_

**When they all blew away**

_Quand ils étaient tous démoli_

**And then tricked them back into me**

_Et puis attrapes les de nouveau en moi_

**You saved me, I was almost dead**

_Tu m'as sauvé, j'étais presque mort_

Cette chanson envoyée un message clair à la blonde et la latine croisait les doigts pour qu'elle est compris ce message. Elle lui servait sa confiance et son amitié sur un plateau maintenant tout était entre les mains de Quinn, c'était à elle de faire un choix.

Après avoir mis fin au live et avoir tout rangé, Santana n'avait toujours pas reçu de message de la part de la jeune femme. Elle était assise sur son lit à regarder son téléphone en se rongeant les ongles, elle n'avait jamais été aussi dépendante d'une personne ce qui était irréaliste étant donné qu'elle ne la connaissait pas en personne elle s'était seulement envoyé des textos, mais cela avait suffit à la latina pour s'attachait à la photographe.

18h24- _Quinn._

18h26- **Quoi?**

18h26- _Je m'appelle Quinn._

18h31- **Merci de me faire confiance Quinn. C'est un joli prénom. Et puis maintenant je peux mettre un nom sur la fille sexy qui hante mes nuits ;)**

18h32-_ Va te faire foutre Lopez._

18h34-** T'enerve pas prinçesa. Je rigolais ;)**

18h35- _Par pitié arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis pas ta princesse ou je ne sais quoi!_

18h36- **:'( Tu m'as blessé Quinnie...**

18h37- _Pauvre Sanny..._

18h37- **Ok. J'arrête avec mes surnoms, mais tu ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça!**

18h37- _J'en n'étais sûr qu'on pouvait trouver un arrangement :)_

18h38- **Tu es tellement miachaviélique...Mi gusta prinçesa ;)**

* * *

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Et le choix de chanson? Et l'amitié Pezberry? Personnellement je ne suis pas trop satisfaite, donnez moi votre avis ;) **

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour toute vos review je ne pensais pas en avoir autant en un seul chapitre et ça me donne encore plus l'envie d'écrire alors continuer comme-ça! **

**C****omme couple secondaire ce sera - roulement de tambour- du Brittchel! Alors cela vous va? **

**Bonne pâques à tous! **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonsoir! Je vous poste le chapitre en avance, suis-je pas gentille? :3**

**Je voulais remercier les personnes qui ont mit des reviews même si j'en n'ai reçu que très peu par rapport aux fois d'avant mais vous allez vous rattrapez pour ce chapitre, hein? :p**

**Bon j'arrête de blablater et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

* * *

00h37- **Tu dors?**

00h39- _Non, ma coloc' à ramener une fille à l'appart. Je vais pas te faire un dessin sur leur activité..._

00h39- **Je suis de tout coeur avec toi :)**

00h41- _Merci_

00h41- **Tu as skype?**

00h41- _Oui, tu veux m'ajouter?_

00h42- **Ce serait avec plaisirs :) Mais j'ai la flemme mon skype c'est Santana Lopez.**

00h43- _Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus simple..._

00h43- **Je te rappelle que je suis célèbre et que j'ai plein de star dans mes amis je ne pouvais pas mettre n'importe quoi!**

00h45- _Excusez-moi madame la GRANDE célébrité!_

00h46- **C'est bon je t'ai accepté.**

_Sexy_Lopez vous invite à une conversation vidéo. ACCEPTER / REFUSER_

Quinn hésita puis appuya sur le bouton "ACCEPTER"

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Au moins j'ai une preuve de ta féminité.

**Super-Bacon:**

Hein?!

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Tes seins...

**Super-Bacon:**

Je rêve ou tu mate mes seins?

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Ba quoi? Ta sûrement baisser ta cam pour pas que je vois ton visage, mais pendant ce temps-là j'ai une très belle vue ;) et ils ont l'air vrai :D

**Super-Bacon:**

Tu veux peut-être que j'enlève mon haut pour mieux voir?!

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Un strip-tease en direct?! Cooool :D Attend je vais chercher le pop corn!

Laisse tomber je préfère venir les toucher ce sera plus rapide!

**Super-Bacon:**

ça devient très gênant...

**Sexy_Lopez:**

C'est bon Quinn je rigolais! T'as un balais coincé dans le cul ou quoi?

**Super-Bacon:**

Non c'est juste que je ne suis pas une fille facile ;)

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Rassure toi je ne le suis pas non plus.

**Super-Bacon:**

Je sais... Tu es juste en manque.

**Sexy_Lopez:**

N'impoooorteeee quoi!

**Super-Bacon:**

HAHAHA! Si tu voyais ta tête! :'D

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Bref!

**Super-Bacon:**

Haha j'arrive pas à me calmer

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Vue la tête que tu viens de faire en regardant ta porte, ta coloc doit être en train de jouir.

**Super-Bacon:**

Tu as tout compris. Je pensais pas quel pouvait monter aussi haut dans les aiguës... Je suis traumatisé! :O

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Si tu te sens seule je peux venir te tenir compagnie ;)

**Super-Bacon:**

Dans quel sens je dois le prendre?

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Par derrière... ;)

**Super-Bacon:**

Quoi?! Mais non! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Tu m'énerve!

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Tu pourrais même faire un concours avec ta coloc. Celle qui cri le plus fort!

**Super-Bacon:**

Tu peux arrêter deux minutes?

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Tu as besoin de reprendre souffle? Je comprends, faut dire que je n'y vais pas de main morte... :')

**Super-Bacon:**

-' Arrête de rigoler comme ça! Il n'y a rien de drôle! C'est de l'harcèlement sexuelle virtuel!

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Haha :') C'est bon j'arrête.

**Super-Bacon :**

Elles s'arrêtent jamais?! C'est la quatrième fois qu'elles le font...

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Tu es jeune tu devrais en profiter comme elles... Et avec ces seins, ça ne devrait pas être difficile de trouver un coup d'un soir ;)

**Super-Bacon:**

Je ne veux pas d'un coup d'un soir. Je suis très bien toute seule.

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Ne me dis pas que...! :O

**Super-Bacon:**

Quoi? Pourquoi tu tires une tête de dix mètres de large?

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Quinn tu es vierge?

**Super-Bacon:**

Non.

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Ha j'ai eu peur! :')

**Super-Bacon:**

Mais je l'ai fait qu'une fois et je regrette.

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Nooon? :O t'es sérieuse?!

**Super-Bacon:**

Vasi moque toi...

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Je n'ai pas envie de me moquer :)

**Super-Bacon:**

Je ne te crois pas.

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Tu devrais. Je suis sincère :)

**Super-Bacon:**

Si tu le dis...

**Sexy_Lopez:**

Pourquoi tu regrettes ta première fois?

Aller répond s'il te plaît.

_Super-Bacon s'est déconnecté._

\- Non mes je rêve! Elle s'est déconnecté! Comme ça! s'exclama Santana en faisant les cent pas.

Rachel arriva dans la chambre de Santana, les cheveux en batailles et les yeux plissé à cause de la luminosité.

\- San' il est deux heures du matin, tu peux pas aller dormir comme tout le monde? demanda Rachel encore endormie.

\- Non! Elle s'est déconnecté! cria-t-elle

\- Quoi? Je comprends rien! soupira la Diva.

\- Laisse tombé! Bonne nuit. Dit-elle en se rallongeant dans son lit.

Rachel resta quelques minutes devant Santana, le temps que les informations lui monte au cerveau puis elle leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce.

02h14- **Ne me fuis pas.**

02h16- _Je ne te fuis pas..._

02h18- **Non pas du tout. Tu tes déconnecté sans même me dire un mot juste pour le plaisir. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote! Je ne joue pas avec toi, tu n'as pas besoin de me fuir pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne vais pas te blesser. Tu peux te confier à moi je ne vais pas me moquer ou quoi que ce soit.**

02h18- _Tu me cernes tellement facilement._

02h20- **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'es arrivée dans le passé Quinn, mais cela t'a brisé et je veux t'aider!**

02h21- _Pourquoi? Après tout tu ne me connais pas._

02h22- **Je te le répète, tu es mon amie et tu m'intrigues. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de te connaître et de t'aider à surmonter tes peurs ce qui peut parraître dingue puisque comme tu l'as dit, je ne te connais pas mais c'est vraiment ce que je ressens et si tu fuis ou que tu te renfermes sur toi-même dès qu'on parle de ton passé je ne pourrais pas t'aider.**

02h23- _Tu es une bonne personne Santana Lopez :)_

02h23- **Je sais ;) on me le dit souvent!**

02h25- _Qu'elle modestie..._

02h26- **Hum... Sérieusement merci :) Je suis sûr que tu l'es tout autant que moi, mais je peux le savoir que si tu baisses tes barrières.**

02h30- _Au lycée je sortais avec le quaterback, j'étais la capitaine des cheerios, j'étais la fille là plus populaire du lycée. Un soir j'avais trop bu et j'ai couché avec le meilleur ami de mon petit-ami. Je me souviens que très peut de choses de ma première fois, il était brusque et ses gestes étaient violent, je suis tombé enceinte. J'ai tout perdus, mes parents mon mis à la porte, je n'étais plus capitaine des cheerios et j'étais en bas de l'échelle sociale du lycée, mais le plus dur c'est quand j'ai fais adopté ma fille._

02h31- **Et aujourd'hui tu attends la bonne personne?**

02h32- _Oui. Tu peux penser que c'est stupide ou quoi que ce soit, mais pour moi c'est comme une deuxième chance. Je veux ressentir ce bien-être avec la personne que j'aime et pas juste un coup d'un soir que j'aurai oublié le lendemain._

02h34- **Ce n'est pas stupide, c'est romantique. Je te souhaite de tout coeur de trouver cette personne.**

02h35- _Merci :) tu avais raison, ça fait du bien de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un. Je te souhaite aussi de trouver la personne qui saura t'aimer comme tu le vaux et que cette personne s'intéresse à toi et pas à ton argent._

02h36- **Je commence à me dire que je l'ai peut-être trouvé...**

02h38- _Ha oui? C'est qui?_

02h40- **Rien. Laisse tomber :)**

Sans savoir pourquoi, Quinn avait été déçu de voir qu'une personne avait peut-être conquit le coeur de la latina. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, malgré les nombreuses tentatives de la chanteuse pour lui prouver sa sincérité elle avait peur. ça plus grande crainte? Que la latine rencontre une autre personne et qu'elle se lasse de la blonde, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que la latina parlait d'elle.

02h42- _J'ai oublié de te dire que tu étais très belle ce soir :)_

02h43- **Merci, je voudrais bien en dire autant de toi mais, tout ce que je voyais c'était tes seins... Quoi que... ils sont très beaux ;)**

02h45- _Et je t'es pas remercier pour la chanson donc merci._

02h47- **Il n'y a pas de quoi ;) Mais si tu veux vraiment me remercier je suis preneuse pour le strip-tease ;)**

02h49- _Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais!_

02h51- **Tu as tout compris! Et sache que j'ai toujours ce que je veux ;)**

02h51- _Mais oui c'est cela... Sur cette belle parole je te dis bonne nuit Sexy Lopez ;)_

02h52- **Rien qu'à ce surnom je suis toute émoustillé! Bonne nuit Miss Fabray ;)**

02h53- _Attends! Comme tu sais que mon nom c'est Fabray?! Tu le sais depuis quand?_

02h55- **Depuis notre conversation Skype. C'est pas très malin de créer son compte skype en mettant "QuinnF". J'ai juste eu à faire une petite recherche google, il n'y a pas dix mille photographe qui s'appelle Quinn et que le nom commence par "F" et qui à 24 ans...**

02h55- _x) Bien joué Lopez!_

02h57- **Merci Fabray... Je dois t'avouer que c'est très sexy à prononcer ;) Je sens que je vais faire un magnifique rêve cette nuit...**

02h59- _Qui te dit que tu seras la seule à faire un magnifique rêve...? Et puis avec les bruits que fait ma coloc'..._

03h00- **Aoutch! C'est bon t'a gagné!**

* * *

**Alors? Ce chapitre vous a plût? Vous trouvez que ça va trop vite? Et l'attachement de Santana envers Quinn? Et Quinn et sont manque de confiance? Dites-moi tout! :D N'hésiter pas à mettre une petite review, cela m'encourage à écrire la suite et à la poster plus vite :) A bientôt...**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour! Je m'excuse d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster le chapitre mais je n'ai pas eu trop le temps mais je me rattrape en postant le chapitre le plus long avec plus de 2 000 mots :D **

**Je voulais tous vous remerciez pour vos review elle me motive et c'est toujours un plaisir de les lires alors continuer! :D**

**Willowpotetose: Les allusions de Santana reviendront bientôt :) La rencontre se fera sûrement dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Lovesong45: Merci pour ton avis, j'espère que après ce chapitre, ça te plaira toujours autant :)**

**Mynock: Je suis pareille! Je devrais être en train de faire mon sujet de réflexion et au lieu de ça je vous poste un chapitre! Je m'excuse pour les fautes, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible mais il y en a toujours qui m'échappe :/ Oui c'était une erreur que j'ai faites et normalement Quinn ne lui a pas divulgué cette information.**

**La Fouineuse: Ton speudo ma bien fais rire :') Merci beaucoup! C'est une facette de Santana que j'ai voulu mettre en avant et à ce que je vois j'ai réussi. Leur rencontre se fera dans le prochain chapitre, j'espère que cela ne va pas trop vite pour toi, je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder sur leur rencontre sinon l'histoire n'avancera jamais. Je ne compte pas l'abandonné, je suis vraiment inspiré pour cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

\- Allo? Dit Santana après avoir décroché son téléphone.

-Santana? C'est Clay! Tu sais ton agent à qui tu filtres les appels!

-Oui... Excuse-moi Clay,... J'avais besoin de prendre du recul, j'étais exténué! expliqua la brune.

-Tu ne peux pas te permettre ce genre d'Attitude. gronda-t-il.

\- C'est bon c'est pas comme-ci que j'avais disparues pendant des mois et je me suis excusé! plaida-t-elle

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup-là! poursuivit-il.

-Oui. Tu avais autre chose à me dire?

\- As-tu eu vent des rumeurs qui circulaient? Questionna-t-il.

\- Certaines. Je n'ai pas fait attention, ce sont que des stupidités. Commenta la chanteuse.

\- Tu sais que c'est de mon devoir de protéger tes intérêts artistiques, moraux et financiers. Compléta Clay.

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Je vais aller droit au but. Tu dois rompre tout contact avec la personne que tu as rencontrée par message.

\- Quoi?! mais non! Elle n'a aucun rapport avec tout cela! s'offusqua Santana

-Bien sûr que si! Des personnes se font passer pour ton amie et lance des rumeurs comme quoi tu aurais eu des rapports sexuelles avec des prostituées, d'autres disent que tu vas mettre fin à ta carrière! Il faut mettre fin à cette mascarade!

\- Laisse l'ai parlaient! Depuis quand on se préoccupe de ça?

\- Depuis que tu commences à être détesté... Tu vas tout perdre si tu continues comme ça.

\- Je peux très bien dire que ce n'était qu'un passe-temps mais, je continue de lui parler secrètement?

\- Ce n'est pas que par rapport à toi et ton travail. Elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi, la preuve tu ne m'as pas donné signe de vie ces trois derniers jours. Met fin à tout ça le plus rapidement possible et quand c'est fait, dit le moi. On ira parer à la presse. Et surtout n'oublie pas tous les sacrifices que tu as fais pour en arriver là, ne fout pas tout en l'air pour une simple amitié qui ne durera pas.

L'agent n'attendit aucune réponse de la part de la latine et mit fin à la conversation téléphonique.

* * *

New-York sous la neige, en hiver c'est ce que tout le monde veut et à cet instant, il y en a partout.

Normalement quand New-York et sous la neige tout le monde est joyeux...mais ce soir Santana ne l'est pas. Son agent avait été clair, si elle ne mettait pas un terme à cette amitié naissante avec la jeune photographe, c'est sa carrière qui en payerais les conséquences.

Après avoir reçu son appel, elle était restée quelques minutes au milieu de la pièce sans faire le moindre geste telle une statue ésperant que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, mais quand elle avait enfin compris que tout était réel, elle avait claqué la porte et était partie marchée.

Il est presque vingt-trois heures et elle marche encore. Elle a seulement besoin de remettre ses idées au clair. La neige se dépose sur ses cils et forment des larmes qu'elle n'arrive pas à verser sur ses joues. Elle ne veut pas pleurer, elle est juste en colère contre la vie.

Elle a tout juste vingt-cinq ans et elle a déjà une grande carrière derrière elle qui promet d'être très prometteuse pour la suite, mais elle se sent aussi très seule.

Bien sûr elle a Rachel, mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle sent que Quinn a quelque chose en plus, c'est une tout autre amitié.

Elle s'assoit sur un banc sans même prendre la peine de retirer la neige qui se trouve dessus. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est arrêté de penser, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est ignoré la colère qui lui broie l'estomac, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est rejeté cette douleur qui lui broie les entrailles.

Elle sait que Clay a raison. Elle a renoncé à tellement de choses pour en arriver là, mais ce qui avait été le plus dur, c'était d'avoir renoncé à l'amour. A l'amitié, mais l'arriver de la blonde dans sa vie avait changé ça. Es-t-elle obligé de faire un choix? Pourquoi ne peux-t-elle pas avoir la célébrité et l'amitié de la blonde en même temps?

A part Rachel, elle n'a pas grand-chose. Certaines personnes lui dirait qu'elle a l'argent, la célébrité, mais est-ce suffisant pour contribuer au bonheur? Bien sûr, elle aime son métier, elle en rêve depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle avait travaillé telemment dur et ses efforts avaient payé, mais elle déteste aussi. Il l'empêche d'avoir une vie normal.

Etre entourer de ses amies, vivre avec la personne qu'elle aime et peut-être avoir des enfants. Il faut qu'elle fasse le bon choix, si elle décide de renoncer à Quinn, la blonde lui en voudra tellement, aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible. Elle a la confiance de la photographe entre ses mains, il lui suffit d'envoyer un message pour la piétiner. La blonde vaut-elle la peine de mettre sa carrière en danger?

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à observer les flocons se posaient lentement sur le sol blanc, la latine se redressa et rentra à son appartement. Elle avait fait son choix...

Il a fallu d'un instant, d'une minute pour y mettre un terme. Elle a beaucoup réfléchi à ce sujet, elle a pesé le pour et le contre et il était plus judicieux de protéger sa carrière. Elle ne peut définitivement pas mettre tant d'année d'effort en danger. C'était la meilleure solution, pensa-t-elle.

Le message avait été simple et parfaitement clair et pourtant la brune avait mis tellement de temps à l'écrire, mais le plus dur avait été de l'envoyer. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir utilisé la confiance de la blonde de cette façon.

* * *

Quand le téléphone de Quinn vibra, la blonde était prête à envoyer un message plein d'insulte à la personne qui la dérangeait durant son sommeil, mais quand elle vit que cette personne n'était autre que Santana toute colère disparue en elle et fit place un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle déverrouilla son téléphone puis ouvrit sa conversation avec la brune. Maintenant elle était pleinement réveillée, prête à discuter avec la chanteuse, mais son sourire disparut rapidement à la lecture du message.

01h34- **Quinn, je t'ai déjà dit que ce prénom est magnifique? Et je suis sûr que la personne qui le porte l'est tout autant. Avant tout je veux que tu saches que tu es une personne géniale. Je suis contente d'avoir fait la rencontre d'une personne aussi fabuleuse que toi ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire. J'ai passé des très bons moments à te parler, mais comme on dit, tout à une fin, même les meilleures choses. C'est ici que s'achève notre amitié. On s'est rencontré par message , tu t'en rappel? Tu m'avais envoyé des photos de moi par erreur, qu'elle drôle de coincidence! Je tenais à te dire au revoir par message, je ne t'oublierais pas, tu resteras toujours ma cendrillon, la personne adorable avec un sac poubelle sur la tête et un point d'interrogation dessus. Je devais faire un choix et j'ai choisi mon métier. Je suis vraiment désolé de te faire ça, tu ne mérites pas qu'ont te fasse un mauvais coup mais, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Demain j'annoncerais aux médias que je ne te parle plus, je voulais te dire ce que je pensais de toi avant que tu vois tout ça. Sache aussi que tout ce que je leur dirais je ne le pense pas, je t'ai tout dit dans ce message. Ne m'en veux pas. Bonne nuit prinçesa :')**

A-t-elle bien lu? La latina vient-elle de lui envoyer un message d'adieu? Non! Cela doit être un rêve! La situation vient de lui échapper des mains. Elle savait très bien qu'elle aurait dû mette fin à tout cela depuis le début mais, elle avait cru aux bonnes paroles de la latina. Foutaise! Elle s'est juste joué d'elle!

* * *

\- Oh Mon Dieu! Elle est là!

\- Santana! S'il vous plaît! Dîte un mot!

\- Santana! est-ce vrai que vous avez démissioné?!

Santana est entouré de garde du corps qui la protège des journalistes trop emcombrant. Aveuglé par les flashs, elle tente tant bien que mal d'arriver jusqu'au micro pour pouvoir faire son annonce.

Après quelques autographes par-ci et quelques photos par là, Santana pu enfin commencer son discours.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs! Silence s'il vous plaît! Bien... Je suis présente ici aujourd'hui pour mettre fin à toutes ces rumeurs abondantes et totalement absurde.

\- Répondez à ma question s'il vous plaît madame Lopez! s'écria un journaliste avec son dictaphone.

Santana ignora le journaliste et continua d'un sourire faux le discours que lui a écrit Clay.

\- Cela fait maintenant plus d'une semaine que je ne converse plus avec cette inconnue, ce n'était qu'une passade! ment-elle

Des brouhahas se firent entendre dans la salle puis la latina demande le silence d'un signe de main.

\- Sachez que tout ce qui a été dit sur moi, que ce soit sur ma carrière ou bien ma vie privée est faux, la conférence est terminé!

* * *

Quinn envoya la télécommande à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui se cogna contre la vitre. Elle soupira d'exaspération et se dirigea vers la cuisine, bien décidé à ne pas laisser la latina pourrir sa journée. Il fallait qu'elle se détende. Après tout elle aurait pu être dans une situation beaucoup plus grave, comme perdre son travail mais, les messages de la star lui manquait atrocement.

Quinn en était à son cinquième verre. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle avait acheté, ni ce qu'elle buvait il y a encore une minute. Elle sentait juste que c'était trop fort pour elle, à lui brûler la gorge puis les yeux au bout du quatrième verre. Elle en avait marre. La tête commençait à lui tourner, mais cela restait supportable. En dépit du fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire et qu'elle détestait ce goût âpre et amer qui restait au fond de sa gorge, sur ses papilles, dans les sinus, elle en déduisit qu'elle tenait plutôt bien l'alcool. Non, elle n'en boirait sans doute plus après cela, rien d'aussi fort du moins. Son chagrin l'avait quittée -Enfin 'est ce qu'elle pensait- depuis longtemps, puisqu'elle ne ressentait plus le besoin de la noyer, ou de se noyer. Se noyer.

De son côté, Santana était rentré totalement épuisé et l'envie de parler à la photographe n'arrangeait rien. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une Rachel en furie déboula dans le salon.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris San'?! cria la petite juive.

\- Rachel, s'il te plaît... C'est pas le moment, soupira-t-elle

\- J'en n'ai rien à foutre que ce ne soit pas le moment! Tu m'as fait chier pendant des jours pour lui donner ta confiance et la j'apprends que tu t'es totalement foutu d'elle!

\- Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi? Hein?! Tu ne la connais même pas! s'emporta Santana.

\- Et alors?! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle doit ressentir à cet instant?! Je sais ce que ça fait, je l'ai vécut durant toutes mes années lycée! confessa la diva.

\- Moi aussi je suis blessé! Tu crois que cela ne me touche pas?! Je suis autant blessé qu'elle! Elle me manque et c'est absurde puisque je ne la connais pas! On c'est seulement envoyé des messages et j'ai l'impression d'être dépendante d'elle! Je n'ai jamais ressenti tout ça je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne et elle, elle à tout changer! hurla Santana.

Après la confession de son amie, Rachel resta ébahit devant elle, c'est la première qu'elle la voit comme ça, aussi vulnérable et elle déteste cela. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de la tristesse de son amie. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, contre toute attente, Santana éclata en pleure dans ses bras.

* * *

Quinn se réveilla péniblement avec un horrible mal de crâne. Elle s'était endormie en fin de matinée après avoir vidé plus de la moitié de la bouteille de tequila. Elle avait tout expliqué à Brittany, la jeune femme s'était mise à vociférer toute sorte d'insulte sur la chanteuse, mais après avoir vu le désespoir de sa meilleure amie, elle avait pensé qu'il était préférable qu'elle dorme un peu. Son téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit, elle enfouit la tête dans son oreiller avec l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête. Mais qui pouvait bien la dérangé? Elle avait appelé au travail pour avertir son patron de son absence et avait demandé à Brittany de ne pas la dérangeait. Elle tapota sur la table de nuit, faisait tombé au passage des babioles puis mis -enfin- la main sur son téléphone.

C'était un numéro inconnu qui l'appelait, ce n'est jamais bon, pensa-t-elle.

Elle mit son doigt sur le bouton rouge, mais se résigna. Peut-être que c'était l'hôpital, ou la police, peut-être que Brittany avait eu un problème. Elle répondit et porta son téléphone à son oreille.

\- Quinn? C'est Santana...

-...

* * *

**Ne me tuer pas! Comment avait vous trouvez ce chapitre? C'est un méchant garçon son agent, hein? :p**

**Il y a pratiquement pas eu de conversation par SMS dites moi si cela vous dérangent. **

**Bon c'est un chapitre un peut triste mais donnez moi quand même votre avis. Comment avez-vous trouver l'adieu de Santana? Et son attachement? Et le manque de Quinn?**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas quand je posterais exactement tout simplement parce que je reprends les cours :( Bon courage à ceux qui sont dans le même cas que moi. **

**Bye! :)**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hey! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu une semaine très chargé, mais le voilà enfin! Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews, les follows... A partir de maintenant les chapitres seront corrigeaient par Brookey20 et je lui dis un grand merci!**

**Mynock: Je suis contente que ça te plaise :) Voilà la suite :) ça me fait très plaisir que ce soit une de tes fictions préférées :)**

**Lady Blabla: Il faut pas me tuer sinon tu n'auras pas la suite :p C'est méchant ça! Maintenant je suis triste :(**

**Ta review ma fait très plaisir j'ai pas arrêter de sourire en la lisant! Merci :)**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

\- Quinn ? C'est Santana...

-...

\- S'il te plaît ne raccroche pas.

Quinn avait terriblement envie d'appuyer sur le bouton qui mettrait fin à l'appel, mais son corps était comme paralysé. Entendre la latina prononcer son prénom avec tant de douceur lui fit oublier toute la tristesse qu'elle avait accumulé tout la journée, mais la voix de Santana était aussi pleine de désespoir qui n'avait pas échappé à la blonde.

\- Tu sais... J'avais pesé le pour et le contre et j'avais beaucoup plus de raisons de protéger mon métier que notre amitié.

-...

Savoir que Santana préférée son métier à son amitié lui prouva encore une fois qu'elles n'étaient pas du même monde et qu'elle avait été stupide de penser qu'elles pouvaient être amies.

\- Mais je me suis rappelée d'une citation. Je suis sûr que tu la connais tu sais la fameuse phrase ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte mais la qualité. Et bien c'est pareil pour toi, malgré que j'ai beaucoup de raisons de raccrocher là tout de suite, ton amitié vaut beaucoup plus que toutes ces raisons.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de toute cette histoire. En premier lieu, la chanteuse lui mettait un couteau dans le dos en la ridiculisant devant des milliers de personnes puis elle l'appelait avec toute cette tristesse dans la voix.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

-...

\- Je ne sais même pas si tu m'écoute vraiment... Fais-moi un signe s'il te plaît... N'importe quoi juste que je comprenne que tu m'as écouté.

TUUT TUUT TUUT

Quinn avait surtout agis par colère, la brune n'avait pas le droit de débarquer comme ça et de faire comme ci rien ne s'était passé. Pire encore elle la faisait passer pour la méchante tout simplement parce qu'elle ne lui répondait pas.

Santana n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de s'arrêter la puisqu'elle venait d'envoyé un message à la blonde.

18h27-** Tu aurais pu trouver mieux...**

18h29- _Si tu n'es pas contente c'est la même ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé !_

18h31- **Comment je peux me faire pardonner ?**

18h32- _En me laissant tranquille._

18h33- **Quinn...**

18h35- _T'as vu ? C'est pas cool de se faire envoyé chier !_

18h37- **C'est bon. Je te laisse. Bye**

Santana lança son téléphone de rage. Elle avait fait une erreur et maintenant elle devait en payer les conséquences ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Rachel observait la scène en attendant le bon moment pour intervenir ne voulant pas recevoir les foudres de la star.

\- Depuis quand tu fais ce qu'on te dit ? lui demande Rachel au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Je ne vais pas la forcer à me parler. Grinça la latina.

\- Tu n'as pas tord, mais tu ne devrais pas baisser les bras. Tenta Rachel

\- Je ne laisse pas tomber. Je lui laisse seulement un peu de temps pour gérer tout ça. confessa Santana.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire?

\- Chaque chose en son temps, il me faut un autre manager. J'ai viré Clay... dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours le numéro de Tina ? Elle était avec nous au Glee-Club. Tu t'en rappelles ?

\- Oui. Je vais y réfléchir, marque le moi sur un papier et est-ce que tu as celui d'Artie ? Demande la latina

\- Euh...Oui... Qu'est ce que tu mijote ?

\- Tu pose trop de questions. Donne-moi juste son numéro. Répliqua-t-elle

* * *

La journée venait de s'écouler. Santana avait passé l'après-midi à travailler sur son nouveau disque. Allongée sur son lit, la fatigue commença à l'emporter quand elle remarqua le petit post-it jaune collé sur son miroir. Avec un regain d'énergie, elle se hâta vers le bout de papier, s'empara de son téléphone et composa le premier numéro qui avait été marqué par la diva.

\- TuuT...TuuT...TuuT

\- Allez décroche ! s'exclama Santana

-TuuT...TuuT...TuuT

-...

-TuuT...TuuT...

\- Allo ?

\- Artie ? C'est Santana... Santana Lopez. dit-elle avec hésitation.

\- Je t'avais reconnue. Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?

\- Rachel me l'a donné. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Avoua-t-elle

\- Je me doutais bien que tu n'appelais pas pour prendre des nouvelles.

\- Je suis désolée... Je n'ai pas le temps avec le travail.

\- Rachel le fait pourtant elle est très prise par Brodway. Bref ! Tu as besoin de quoi ?

\- Je voudrais que tu retrouves une adresse pour moi.

\- Tu as des informations sur la personne? questionne-t-il.

\- Quinn Fabray, photographe et elle à 24 ans. C'est tout ce que je sais. Affirma-t-elle

\- Ok ça me suffit. Envoi moi un message vide et je te renvoie l'adresse.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand la latina reprit la parole.

\- Attends ! s'exclama la chanteuse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Merci. Je te le revaudrais. Dit-elle avec sincérité

Le jeune homme avait raccroché, mais Santana savait que c'était une promesse et qu'ils se reverraient. Elle ne fera pas l'erreur une deuxième fois en tirant un trait sur ses anciens camarades qui avaient été ses amis pendant quelques années. A peine deux minutes après avoir envoyé un message à l'informaticien qu'elle recevait l'adresse, elle avait eu raison de demandait l'adresse au jeune homme, il faisait un excellent travail.

19h13- Art House

253W 28th street

New York, NY 10001

USA

Ne voulant pas attendre toute une nuit pour aller voir la photographe, la jeune femme pris son sac et de l'argent et sortit de l'appartement après avoir laissé un mot pour la petite brune afin de l'avertir de son absence. Arrivée en bas de son immeuble, elle héla un taxi qui se positionna juste en face d'elle. Elle se faufila dans le taxi tout en donnant l'adresse au chauffeur. La tête appuyait contre la vitre, la jeune femme regardait la ville défilait sous ses yeux. La nuit commençait à tomber sur New-York ce qui donnait un charme à cette grande ville. Santana appréciait beaucoup cette ville la nuit, elle trouvait qu'elle avait une autre facette qui faisait rêver. Elle aimait aller sur le toit de son immeuble le soir quand elle voulait être seule. Elle savait que personne ne viendrait la chercher. Elle aimait admirait la vue qu'on avait sur New-York, il y avait de petite lumière un peut partout avec des gratte-ciels, on apercevait les routes avec les voitures qui roulaient et pourtant là-haut, tout était silencieux, elle se sentait tellement grande et avoir cette vue sur la ville lui faisait le plus grand bien. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la même vue qu'elle avait dans ce taxi, mais cela lui suffisait pour rassembler son courage.

Peu de temps après, elle se trouvait devant la porte qu'indiquait l'adresse. Il s'était avéré que son appartement se trouvait qu'à quelques minutes de celui de la photographe en voiture. Maintenant elle hésitait à toquer. Plusieurs questions fusaient dans son esprit et le doute s'immisça en elle, mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre et leva le poing devant la porte. Elle allait le laisser s'abattre sur le bois dur et froid, mais une voix la devança.

\- Vous ne devriez pas faire ça.

La latina sursauta puis se retourna vivement afin de mettre un visage sur cette voix.

\- Vous êtes ? questionna-t-elle avec méfiance.

\- Excusez-moi. Brittany Pierce la-

\- Colocataire. La coupa Santana.

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent la main. Santana scruta d'un œil attentif la grande blonde qui lui faisait face. Elle avait un corps athlétique avec de grands cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus perçants. C'était le genre de femme qui devait faire chavirer le cœur de nombreux garçons ou de nombreuses femmes se rappela la chanteuse.

\- C'est ça ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Quinn m'a beaucoup parlé de vous...

Santana allait prendre la parole, mais la grande blonde leva la main afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas finie.

\- Vous avez l'air vraiment sympathique et je ne vais pas vous mentir, Quinn est resplendissante depuis que vous vous échangez des messages, mais vous avez tout foutu en l'air. Vous l'avez blessé et ça je ne le tolère pas ! Je ne suis pas une personne méchante, mais je déteste qu'on fasse du mal aux personnes que j'aime. Quinn est une personne importante à mes yeux et j'ai l'impression d'être impuissante face à son état. La seule chose que je puisse faire est de vous empêcher de l'approcher. Comprenez-moi... Je veux juste la protéger.

Brittany fit une pause afin de laisser assimiler toutes ces informations à la latina et de choisir les bons mots pour faire comprendre à Santana qu'il valait mieux qu'elle parte.

\- Au début je me suis dis que vous étiez peut-être ce dont Quinn avait besoin pour vraiment être heureuse, avoir des personnes qui l'entourent et qui croient en elle, mais cela demande des sacrifices que vous n'êtes pas prête à faire. Je ne doute pas de votre amitié et de votre sincérité, ça se voit dans votre regard que vous regrettez, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être méfiante. S'il vous plaît laissez-la se reconstruire sans vous. Elle va avoir du mal à accorder sa confiance de nouveau et si vous persévérer, elle ne va pas arrêter de penser à cette trahison. conclut-elle.

Durant tout son discours, Santana avait pu remarquer tout l'amour que portait la blonde à son amie. Elle était contente de savoir qu'une personne était la pour veiller sur la jeune femme, mais d'un autre côté elle était triste de voir que la blonde avait raison et que la photographe se porterait mieux sans elle. Elle avait aussi discerné la détresse qu'il y avait dans la voix de Brittany alors d'un hochement de tête elle prit ses affaires puis prit le chemin des escaliers. Elle se retourna pour faire face au dos de la blonde qui attendait d'être sûr que la chanteuse était partit.

\- Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas dans mes attentions... murmura Santana et elle quitta le bâtiment.

Malgré le faible murmure de la brune, Brittany avait très bien entendu et elle avait été totalement déboussolée par toute la tristesse que la brune avait fait passer dans sa voix.

Quinn, qui avait suivit le tête-à-tête des deux femmes depuis le début, sortit de son mutisme puis alla dans la douche dans le but de ne pas faire face à sa colocataire. Elle la remerciait d'avoir empêché l'hispanique de toquer à la porte, mais elle la détestait aussi de l'avoir fait fuir même si elle savait que c'était pour son bien. Elle laissa ses larmes glissaient sur ses joues en pensant qu'elle faisait une véritable croix sur la brève amitié qu'elle avait entretenu avec la latina.

* * *

\- ça va bien m'dame ? demanda le chauffeur.

Santana essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main puis encrât son regard dans celui du chauffeur qui l'examiner dans le rétroviseur.

\- Oui... C'était une journée éprouvante. confessa-t-elle

\- L'homme qui vous a fait pleurer ne mérite pas que vous versiez des larmes pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas un homme, mais une femme... Tout est de ma faute... dit-elle dans un sanglot.

\- Oh... Si vous pleurez c'est que vous regrettez et que cette personne compte pour vous. éluda-t-il

\- Justement, c'est parce qu'elle compte que je suis partie. Et puis merde ! Je ne devrais pas pleurer ! C'était juste une amie ! s'énerva-t-elle

\- Peut-être que ce n'était pas qu'une simple amie. compléta le chauffeur.

Santana observa le chauffeur. Il avait sûrement raison, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Durant tout le trajet elle réfléchit à cette supposition. Elle revint à la réalité quand le taxi s'arrêta devant son bâtiment. Malgré tous les sentiments qui la chamboulaient suite à l'hypothèse du vieillard, elle devait sortir de la vie de la blonde, c'était le mieux pour elle.

\- Voilà m'dame vous êtes arrivée ! déclara-t-il.

\- Merci, je vous dois combien ? demanda Santana.

\- Rien, C'est la maison qui offre ! dit-il en souriant.

\- Merci, vous m'avez beaucoup aidé.

Elle sortit du taxi, fit un signe au chauffeur puis rentra dans l'immeuble. Elle rentra dans son appartement, prit une bière puis monta au dernier étage de l'immeuble qui donnait sur une superbe vue de la ville en cette fin de soirée.

23h43- **Je respecte ton choix. A partir de maintenant je te laisse tranquille. J'ai été ravie de te connaître.**

Elle posa son téléphone à côté d'elle puis regarda l'horizon. A partir de cet instant, ce serait un nouveau départ pour elle. Elle appellerait Tina pour lui proposer de travailler pour elle et elle essaierait de renouer contact avec ses anciens amis, notamment Artie.

* * *

**Dites-moi si l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant. Comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre? Et la petite apparition de Brittany? Bon c'était un chapitre un peu tristounet et puis Santana décide de ne plus parler à Quinn vous en pensez quoi? ;) A bientôt!**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Je vous poste un nouveau chapitre! Bon je me suis couché très très tard hier pour pouvoir vous le poster aujourd'hui donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) Et merci à Brookey20 qui me corrige :)**

**Mynock: Haha ça me fait plaisirs de savoir que tu es accro à ma fanfic! Et oui! ça change de la Brittany qu'on connais et si elle aurait été un peu fo-folle dans cette histoire, elle aurait servi à rien :/ Je te comprends, j'écris du pezberry (amitié) et pourtant quand je regarde glee je la déteste :S Merci pour ta review :)**

**Nawel: Merci beaucoup :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas parlées.

Quinn ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haïr Santana quand elle la voyait à la télé ou dans les magazines, mais elle la respectait beaucoup trop pour l'insulter même si c'était seulement devant un écran ou des photos, et que la chanteuse ne le saurait jamais. De son côté Santana regrettait beaucoup son amitié avec la blonde, mais au bout d'un certain temps, elle eut un autre point de vue sur cette amitié. La blonde l'avait aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur son comportement envers ses amis.

Santana s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Kurt. Elle l'avait croisé un matin en prenant son café en terrasse. Elle avait d'abord était surprise de le revoir puis par la suite elle avait était plutôt contente d'avoir retrouvé une personne de son passé. Ils avaient pris ce fameux café ensemble tout en parlant de leurs nouvelles vies. Elle avait appris que le brun était une grande personnalité dans la mode ce qui ne l'avait guère étonné. Depuis ce jour ils leurs arrivaient de passé des soirées ensemble avec Rachel et le petit ami de Kurt qui était toujours Blaine.

Pour Quinn, c'était une tout autre chose, sa vie était revenue à la normale, elle enchaînait les heures de travail, passait du temps avec sa meilleure amie et il lui arrivait même d'avoir des rencards, mais c'était plus un passe temps qu'autre chose. Depuis la brève amitié qu'elle avait eu avec la chanteuse, elle passe ses nuits dans les bars à ingurgiter une quantité exorbitante d'alcool. La plupart du temps elle appelle Brittany en fin de soirée et parfois en plein milieu de la nuit pour que la jeune danseuse vienne la chercher. Ce que la danseuse fait chaque nuit sans exception en ne faisant aucun commentaire sur l'état d'ébriété qu'avait son amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient résolues à supprimer le numéro de l'autre. Si elles le faisaient, cela voulait dire qu'elles tiraient un trait définitif sur cette amitié et elles n'étaient pas prêtes à le faire.

Santana était dans l'appartement de Kurt et Blaine en compagnie de Rachel. C'était un de ces soirs ou ils se retrouvaient tous pour parler des rumeurs, du travail ou du temps où ils étaient encore au lycée. Les rires résonnaient dans la pièce, signe que ce moment était prospère pour chacun d'eux.

-Je te jure ! Si tu avais vu sa tête ! On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui annoncer que le pays était en guerre ! Dit Kurt en partant dans un fou rire.

Ils se mirent tous à rire à la suite de Kurt. Rachel rigola tellement qu'une larme roula sur sa joue, mais le téléphone de Santana qui vibrait mit fin à ce moment.

\- Allez San' pour une fois répond pas. Et puis on sait tous que c'est le travail, après tu vas être énervée et ça va bousiller la soirée ! dit Blaine.

\- Très bien ! répondit-elle

Elle posa le téléphone sur la table basse puis leva les mains en l'air.

Ils revinrent tous à leur discussion sans prêter attention au téléphone de Santana. Vingt minutes plus tard, son téléphone vibra encore une fois, Santana le prit dans ses mains afin de voir le nom de son expéditeur, ça ne pouvait pas être le travail. Ils ne se seraient pas permis de lui envoyer plusieurs messages dans la même soirée. La chanteuse tenait à garder une vie privée et ils le comprenaient parfaitement. Quand elle vit le nom s'afficher, son visage se décomposa. Elle releva le visage vers ses amis qui la regardaient impatiemment, attendant de savoir qui pouvait être la personne qui déranger la latina aussi tard.

\- Excusez-moi je dois répondre..., murmura-t-elle

\- San' c'est qui ? Ça ne va pas ? lui dit Rachel avec inquiétude.

Santana ignora Rachel puis sortit de la pièce pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain des garçons. Elle déverrouilla son téléphone, elle sentait les battements de son cœur résonnait dans ses tempes.

00h03- _Britt' jcroi q'jai tropppp bu vien m'cherchercher au bar en face dla Nyada! bisssssouz_

La jeune fille s'était trompée de numéro. Santana pensa qu'il n'était pas utile d'y répondre, la photographe avait sûrement dû appeler la blonde et elle devait déjà être chez elle. Elle était déçue de savoir que la jeune femme lui avait envoyé un message inconsciemment et pas de son plein gré. Elle regarda quand même le deuxième message en pensant que ce n'était que des excuses pour s'être trompée de numéro.

00h26- _Questufou ifai froi et ya un vieu chelou la!_

Le message avait été envoyé que quelques minutes auparavant. A peine avait-elle lu le message que son cœur s'accéléra et l'inquiétude s'empara d'elle. Elle n'avait pas le numéro de Brittany, elle ne pouvait donc pas la prévenir de la situation de la blonde. Elle connaissait très bien le bar en question, elle y avait travaillé avant d'être célèbre et elle était très bien placée pour savoir que c'était très peu prudent de trainer dans ces quartiers en début de nuit.

C'est pour cela qu'elle se retrouva dans sa chambre à faire les cents pas en s'arrêtant parfois pour lancer des regards sur la jeune femme qui dormait profondément dans son lit. Il était une heure très avancée dans la nuit et pourtant elle n'avait pas du tout sommeil, elle se posait beaucoup trop de questions pour dormir.

La jeune femme avait été trop alcoolisée pour lui indiquer son adresse ou pour reconnaître la personne qui était venue la chercher. Santana avec cru bon de la ramener chez elle en sachant que sa colocataire était restée dormir chez ses amis. Mais maintenant qu'elle réfléchit à la situation elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû aller la chercher. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Non. Elle l'aurait eu sur la conscience tout sa vie et c'était une bonne excuse pour la revoir.

Elle s'installa sur son divan avec une couverture et un oreiller, voulant laisser un peu d'intimité à la blonde. Malgré qu'elle appréhendait la réaction de la blonde à son réveil, elle réussit à s'endormir facilement.

Le lendemain risque d'être une journée forte en émotions.

* * *

Quinn se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne. Elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants s'était assis sur sa tête pendant son sommeil. Pour chasser les rayons de soleil qui se posaient sur ses yeux clos, Quinn se tourna sur le côté, mais elle sentit une odeur inconnue sur son oreiller. C'était un parfum chaud et sensuel avec une odeur de vanille qui lui procurait une sensation différente et agréable, c'était un très bon mélange qui lui fit oublier pendant un instant sa gueule de bois. Elle revint rapidement à la réalité quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, la forçant à quitter cet oreiller et cette odeur qui la chamboulait.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée ? demanda doucement la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Malgré sa fatigue, Quinn reconnût immédiatement la voix de la personne qui s'adressait à elle. Elle se releva brusquement sur ces deux bras et tourna la tête vers cette personne en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. C'était bien elle qui était droite comme un i au pied du lit avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

\- Santana ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

\- Tu me reconnais ! C'est déjà ça ! plaisanta Santana.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas toi ! C'est juste que j'ai trop bu hier et du coup j'ai des hallucinations mais tu n'es pas là ! s'exclama Quinn.

Suivit de ses paroles, Quinn se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas, mais un étourdissement l'arrêta. Santana se précipita vers elle puis la rassit sur le lit.

\- Calme-toi Quinn ! Ce n'est pas un rêve ou une hallu', je suis vraiment là. Maintenant tu vas te recoucher en évitant de faire des gestes brusques et tu vas me laisser m'occuper de toi.

\- J'ai mal aux cheveux ! gémit Quinn.

\- Par contre ça c'est une hallucination, répondit Santana avec amusement.

\- J'ai mal à la tête t'as pas de l'aspirine ? sanglota la blonde.

\- J'ai mieux ! s'enthousiasma Santana en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La brune partit dans la pièce adjacente qui était la salle de bain. Quinn ferma les yeux afin de calmer son mal de tête. Elle n'entendit pas Santana revenir dans la chambre et elle ne remarqua rien non plus quand Santana monta sur le lit et qu'elle se mit sur ses genoux au niveau du torse de la blonde qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Santana se baissa légèrement au niveau de la tête de Quinn puis ouvrit un pot de crème et en prit une petite quantité sur son index et son majeur afin de l'appliquer sur les tempes de la photographe.

Quinn sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit les doigts fins et doux de la brune. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut captivée par les orbes noires qui la regardaient avec concentration et elle trouva la brune magnifique en cet instant. Elle frissonna quand la brune entama de légers cercles avec douceur sur ses tempes.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? murmura Quinn

\- Du baume de tigre. C'est très efficace contre le mal de tête. Répondit Santana avec attention.

La jeune chanteuse était vraiment concentrée sur sa tache. Elle voulait aider la blonde, c'était une façon pour elle de s'excuser de son comportement. Elle baissa les yeux et encrât son regard dans celui de Quinn. Elle découvrit les magnifiques yeux émeraude de la blonde. Ils reflétaient toute la pureté de Quinn. Elle fut soudainement attirée par les lèvres roses de la jeune femme, leurs lèvres étaient très proche, trop proche pour Santana. Elle avait juste à faire un mouvement en direction de Quinn pour qu'elles se touchent et elle en avait terriblement envie.

\- Hum... San' ? Tu...Tu es e-en train de me m-mettre d-de la crème dans l-les cheveux. Bafouilla Quinn

\- Mierda ! Désolé je pensais à autre chose, débita-t-elle.

Elle reporta son attention sur la crème qu'elle appliquait sur les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme puis évita de la regarder ayant peur que cela dérape une nouvelle fois. Elle ne voulait pas mettre la blonde dans une situation gênante.

* * *

Après la séance de massage de la brune, Quinn avait rapidement rejoint les bras de Morphée. Santana lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner d'aplomb, ou plutôt un repas d'aplomb. Il y avait eu un silence gênant et de nombreux blancs, il y avait eu très peu de conversations, ne sachant pas quel sujet aborder. Quinn était repartit dans la soirée après avoir remercié la brune de son hospitalité et en insistant sur le fait que cela ne se reproduira pas. Santana avait été déçu de ne pas avoir parlé avec Quinn des derniers évènements, elle ne savait pas si sa relation avec Quinn aller rester au point mort. C'est pour cela qu'elle décida de lui envoyé un message.

22h45- **Tu es bien arrivée ?**

22h46- _Oui. Merci encore pour tout._

22h48- **De rien c'était la moindre des choses :)**

22h48- _Hum...Ouais..._

22h49- **Tout à l'heure je ne t'ai pas dit mais la comparaison entre toi et Cendrillon était vraiment nulle !**

22h51- _Merci ! C'est sympa -"_

22h53- **Parce qu'à côté de toi Cendrillon c'est un sac poubelle ! Tu es très belle :)**

22h55- _Oh ! Merci... Je suppose..._

22h56- **Bref ! On va tourner autour du pot encore longtemps ou on va parler sérieusement ?**

22h59- _Je t'écoute..._

* * *

**Bon je ne voulais pas faire une fin trop cruelle mais si je continuais, je n'aurais pas dormi de la nuit :/ Comme d'habitude donnez-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre, ça m'aide à m'améliorer et à savoir ce que vous voulez dans les prochain chapitre :) Oh je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais dans le prochain chapitre c'est le retour des conversations sms! dites-moi si vous voulez un chapitre juste en sms ou pas! **

**A bientôt! **


	10. Chapitre 10

**Coucou, je sais ça fait hyper longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais j'ai eu une semaine très chargé et j'ai enfin trouver le temps d'écrire ce chapitre. Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews de certaine personnes, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'étais très prise.**

**Mynock: Merci, et oui Quinn peut-être très marrante. Ce ne sera pas un chapitre que en SMS mais il y en aura quand même ;)**

**Alexandra47: Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire aimé ce couple.**

**nawel: Merci. Ta review m'a fais très plaisir :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

23h01- **J'espère que tu n'as rien prévu pour demain parce que ça va être une loooongue nuit !**

23h01- _Je suis en vacances :p_

23h02- **Haan la chance !**

23h03- _Tu peux parler miss Lopez !_

23h03- **Anw tu dois être trop sexy en m'appelant comme ça! *-***

23h04- _Tu n'as pas changé__..._

23h05- **Pas le moins du monde et tu adores ça !**

23h06- _Et si on revenait à nos explications ?_

23h06- **Oui. Excuse-moi...**

23h06- _Pourquoi ? Pour avoir changé de sujet ou pour ce que tu as fait ?_

23h07- **Pour tout. Tu ne mérite pas tout ce que je t'aie fait.**

23h09- _Je veux accepter tes excuses et tout oublier mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas._

23h11- **Je comprends... Et je respecte ton choix mais ça ne veux pas dire que je vais arrêter de te parler. On va laisser faire les choses jusqu'à que tu comprennes que mes attentions sont bonnes****.**

23h13- _Je t'ai déjà donné ma confiance une fois et regarde où on en est !_

23-14- **Je sais j'ai fait une erreur et je le regrette !**

23h14- _Je sais, mais c'est difficile..._

23h16- **Laisse-moi une deuxième chance ! S'il te plaît****.**

23h17- _Tu lâcheras jamais l'affaire, hein ?_

23h17- **JAMAIS ! Je continuerais à t'envoyer des messages tous les jours même si ça dure 1 an ou plus pour me faire pardonner****.**

23h19_\- Donne-moi une bonne raison qui prouve la sincérité de tes paroles__._

23h21**\- J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie et je n'essayais pas de les réparer parce que je m'en fichais mais là tu vois ce n'est pas la même chose****.**

23h14- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a de différent des autres fois ?_

Quinn attendait la réponse de Santana quand son téléphone se mit à sonner et qu'il affichait le nom de la brune. Sans le vouloir, Quinn se mit à sourire comme une adolescente. Elle répondit au téléphone et le porta jusqu'à son oreille pour entendre la voix déterminée de Santana.

-Toi ! s'exclama-t-elle

-Moi ? demanda Quinn sans comprendre les paroles de Santana

-Tu me manques. Sincèrement. La différence c'est que les autres personnes je m'en foutais, j'avais pas besoin d'eux pour faire ma vie et tu me diras que c'est pareil pour toi. Je peux faire ma vie sans toi, la preuve ces derniers mois, mais contrairement aux autres, toi tu me manques. avoua-t-elle

\- Tu as l'air sincère.

\- Je le suis Quinn, Je te le promets.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça...

\- Alors laisse faire les choses sans réfléchir !

\- Ce n'est pas si facile que ça !

\- Laisse toi aller, et si ça dérape je te rattraperais !

\- Je sais pas si je peux te croire. La dernière fois, c'est toi qui m'as poussé au bord de la falaise et personne ne m'a rattrapé.

\- Mais cette fois-ci les choses ont changé.

\- J'ai pris ma décision S'

\- Ecoute-moi s'il te plaît. Si après tu n'as pas changé d'avis je te laisse tranquille.

\- Vas-y...

\- Si mes attentions n'avaient pas changé que je n'aurais pas été sincère, je ne serais pas venue te chercher au bar. Je t'aurais laissé toute seule dans le froid et je ne t'aurais pas massé pour atténuer ta douleur. Je ne me serais pas occupée de toi.

-...

\- Dit quelque chose...

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ?!

\- Oui. Je ne te fais pas confiance, mais je suis prête à faire des efforts pour arranger les choses.

\- Merci Q' !

\- Et merci pour le massage... ça m'a fait du bien.

\- Je connais un autre moyen de te détendre...

\- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup. Ce serait plutôt à mon tour de te détendre...

\- Quoi ?! La brune s'étouffa bruyamment

\- C'est bon je rigolais ! Alors ça fait quoi de ce faire prendre à son propre jeu ?

\- Hum... C'est quelque chose de nouveau !

\- Alors personne n'a eu assez de courage pour répondre aux avances de Miss Lopez ?

\- Non c'est juste que tu sois la seule à avoir le privilège d'avoir des avances de "Miss Lopez"

\- Oh... Je suis... Flattée... Je suppose

\- Bon ça te dit de faire le jeu des questions ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour passer le temps

\- Ok... Mais on a le droit à un joker !

\- Très bien Cendrillon un joker chacune, mais si tu l'utilises tu as un gage

\- Pareil pour toi ! Par contre on le fait par sms je n'ai pas envie de réveiller Brittany

\- Comme tu le souhaites.

TuuT...TuuT...TuuT

23h56- **Ta couleur préférée ?**

23h58- _Et bah t__'__es directe toi !_

00h00- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu veux me raconter ce que tu as fait entre le moment ou j'ai raccroché et le moment où je t'ai envoyé le message autrement dit ce que tu as fait en 30 secondes ?**

00h01- _Euh... Non_

00h02- **Bien. On peut commencer****,**** donc quelle est ta couleur préférée ?**

00h02- _Vert_

00h02- _Comment s'est finie ta dernière relation ?_

00h03- **Je l'ai quitté parce que pour moi les relations à distances ça ne fonctionne jamais**

00h04- _Là dessus on est d'accord !_

00h06- **Combien de temps à durée ta plus grande relation ?**

00h06- _Cinq mois. Il m__'__a trompé__..._

00h06- **C'est tout ?!**

00h08- _C'était quand la dernière fois que tu t'es sentit attirée par quelqu'un ?_

00h09- **Et en plus tu changes de sujet :')**

00h09- _Répond s'il te plaît_

00h10- **C'était dans les dernières 48h**

00h11- _Pour qui ?_

00h14- **Hey c'est à moi de poser une question !**

00h14- _Bon vas-y__..._

00h15- **As-tu déjà embrassé une fille ?**

00h15- _Non, c'est déjà rare que j'embrasse un mec !_

00h16- _Alors c'était envers qui ?_

00h17- **Une fille...**

00h17- _Mais non ! C'est pas une réponse ça !_

00h19- **Bien sûr que si ! C'est toi qui as mal formulé ta phrase !**

00h21-_ Tu avais très bien compris ce que je voulais dire !_

00h23- **Oui mais je voulais pas répondre et j'ai pas utilisé mon joker :p**

00h23- _Ok. C'était bien joué..._

00h23- **Ouais je sais ! **

00h25- _Tes chevilles ça va ?_

00h26- **Super, mais je ne serais pas contre un massage ;)**

00h26- _Dans tes rêves !_

00h30- **Je te pose une dernière question mais tu me promets que tu réponds sans joker tu peux très bien dire oui comme dire non**

00h32- _Euh... D'accord je t'écoute..._

00h34- **ç****a te dirait de venir manger avec moi demain ? Rachel fait une représentation donc je serais seule**

00h34- _C'est un rencard ?_

00h37- **Peut-être, si tu veux le savoir vient demain ;)**

00h39- _19h chez toi ?_

00h41- **Très bien :)**

00h43- _Alors c'est un rencard ?_

00h45- **Tu le sauras demain ;) Bonne nuit prinçesa **

00h45- _:( Bonne nuit Miss Lopez_

Quinn se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à la soirée qui l'attendait. Elle appréhendait tout de même, ne sachant pas ce que la latina lui préparerait. C'est toute joyeuse qu'elle se leva et qu'elle rejoignit Brittany dans la cuisine.

La jeune danseuse était concentrée à essayer d'attraper les quelques céréales qui flottaient dans son bol de lait. Quinn s'assit en face d'elle en se servant un chocolat chaud.

\- Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi ? Moi super ! Bon en fait j'ai besoin de toi, hier j'ai parlé avec Santana et ça c'est un peu arrangé mais je reste quand même sur mes gardes enfin c'est pas ça le problème ! Hier soir elle m'a proposé de manger chez elle ce soir mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire si c'était un rencard ou pas ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs, tu comprends ? Je ne suis pas lesbienne moi ! Ou sinon je me fais des idées et elle m'a invité seulement parce qu'elle me considère comme une amie... résuma-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

\- Le meilleur moyen de le savoir c'est d'y aller non ? proposa Brittany sans même lever les yeux.

\- ça m'avance beaucoup ! Tu es censée être ma meilleure amie, tu sais celle qui est là quand j'en ai besoin ?!

\- Je le suis... Sauf pendant mon petit déjeuner ! répondit Brittany.

\- S'il te plaît Britt'... implora-t-elle

\- Bon très bien, accepta-t-elle en éloignant le bol, qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ? demanda la grande blonde.

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est une fille... Et moi je ne suis pas comme ça... Je veux dire que... Je ne sais pas comment c'est d'être avec une fille... Avoua-t-elle.

\- Si elle m'avait invitée, je serais déjà devant sa porte... Enfin bref on ne parle pas de ça ! Écoute le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner c'est d'y aller, vois comment elle est avec toi et comment toi tu te sens auprès d'elle. Laisse toi aller, si elle ne tenait pas à toi elle, vous n'en serez pas là et malgré les erreurs qu'elle à pu commettre dans le passé je suis sûre qu'elle a l'air d'être une bonne personne. Crois-moi ce n'est pas une abomination d'être lesbienne ou bi ou je ne sais quoi. Termina la danseuse.

\- Merci Britt', sincèrement ! lui repondit Quinn

Après une courte accolade, Brittany se leva, débarrassa la table puis sortit de la pièce, mais avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers Quinn qui était partit dans ses pensées.

\- Tu sais Quinn, il y a une chose que tu ne pourras jamais contrôler, les sentiments. Que tu le veuilles ou non, si tu tombes amoureuse d'elle, tu ne pourras rien y faire si ce n'est de les accepter. conclut-elle.

Quinn avait beaucoup réfléchit aux paroles de son amie, elle savait parfaitement que la danseuse avait raison et elle se réconfortait en se disant qu'elle était tout simplement amie avec Santana. C'est plus simple de la voire comme une amie que de se compliquer la vie, mais comme lui avait dit Brittany, les sentiments la rattraperaient toujours.

Il était maintenant plus de 18h, l'heure du rendez-vous serait pour bientôt et Quinn stressait de plus en plus. Comme lui avait conseillé Brittany, elle avait opté pour une tenue décontractée, mais sexy.

Elle portait une mini jupe noire avec un sweat élégant gris et des bottines à talons noir.

Arrivée devant l'appartement de la brune, elle respira un bon coup puis elle toqua. La porte s'ouvrit sur une élégante Santana. La brune portait un legging noir qui la moulait parfaitement avec un chemiser blanc ainsi qu'un foulard attaché en nœud et pour finir des escarpins bleus clairs ce qui lui donnait un côté chic et sexy à la fois.

\- Elle est original ta tenue ! entama Santana.

\- T'as vu ça ! lui dit Quinn en tourbillonnant sur elle-même, avoue-le, tu n'aurais jamais pensé que les sweats ça aller avec les jupes !

\- Oui, mais à mon avis ça ne va qu'à toi... Et je dois dire que tu es très belle..., avoua Santana.

\- Merci, Tu l'es tout autant. poursuivit la blonde.

Elles étaient toujours sur le palier à se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre.

\- On mange ici ou on rentre ? demanda Quinn en rigolant.

Santana sortit de sa torpeur puis fit entrer Quinn dans son appartement. La brune avait préparée la table qui était au centre du salon. Il y avait une belle nappe blanche avec des assiettes verte et des couverts en argent. C'était une table très bien dressé et charmante. Santana invita Quinn à la rejoindre en cuisine afin qu'elle finisse de faire à manger et pour lui offrir un verre avant de débuter le repas.

\- Alors, dit-moi ce repas c'est quoi ? questionna Quinn.

\- Tu viens de le dire. C'est un repas. lui répondit la brune innocemment.

\- Fais pas comme-ci tu n'avais pas compris. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. dit la blonde.

\- Je ne veux pas t'imposer ce dîner d'une manière que tu ne souhaites pas. Confessa la chanteuse.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? interrogea Quinn.

\- ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu passes un bon moment... Entre amie. Conclut Santana.

\- Oh... Quinn semblait déçue fasse à la réponse de la brune, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises à la table, au milieu du repas qui avait été cuisiné par la brune.

\- Hum... C'est délicieux... Gémit la blonde.

\- Merci.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Quinn.

\- De l'Arroz rojo mexicain. Ma grand-mère m'en faisait souvent quand j'étais petite. Confessa Santana.

\- Merci. Déclara Quinn.

\- Pour ?

\- Pour me faire partager cette partie de ta vie. Continua la photographe.

\- J'en n'avais envie, mais la prochaine fois ce sera à ton tour de me faire découvrir un plat. Négocia la latina.

\- Hum... Il y a un petit problème... Grimaça la blonde.

\- Qui est ? ajouta Santana.

\- Je ne sais pas faire à manger... Se plaignit-elle

\- Non ?! T'es sérieuse ? éclata-t-elle de rire.

\- C'est ça rigole ! Moi j'ai autre chose à faire que de faire de la cuisine ! S'exclama la blonde.

\- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je ne fais rien ? lui répondit Santana d'un air sévère.

\- Euh... C'était pas méchant. Hésita Quinn.

La latina se leva brusquement, fit le tour de la table et se rapprocha de la blonde.

\- Allons sur le canapé. Proposa la brune innocemment.

\- D'a-d'accord. Accepta Quinn.

La blonde se leva puis se dirigea vers le canapé. Santana profita que la blonde soit tournée pour l'attraper vivement par la taille en la poussant vers le canapé. Elle se mit à califourchon sur elle en bloquant ses mains puis commença à lui faire des chatouilles.

\- Haaa ! Non... Hahaha... N-non haha... S'il te p-plaît S-san ! s'esclaffa Quinn.

Quinn se trémoussait sous Santana, ne pouvant plus s'arrêtait de rire. Des larmes perlaient ses joues. Santana commençait à sentir des bouffées de chaleurs en sentant la blonde se frottait contre elle. Elle s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu.

\- C-C'est b-bon arrête S'IL TE PLAIT ! S-san'. Supplia Quinn.

Santana s'arrêta haletante, son visage était très près de celui de Quinn qui avait encore quelques larmes sur ses joues. Santana les essuya tendrement avec son pouce. Le regard de Quinn dévia sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la latina, elle sentit son bas ventre se réchauffait. Santana se rapprocha lentement des lèvres de Quinn, cherchant une quelconque réticence chez son amie, mais elle n'en vit pas. Elle continua alors son ascension vers le visage de la blonde, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

* * *

**C'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère avoir répondue à vos attentes. Ce chapitre vous a plût? Il y a eu un peu de SMS mais je n'ai pas pu faire que un chapitre sur ça, sinon l'histoire n'aurait pas avancé comme je le souhaitais. Comment avez-vous trouvé le dîner? Et Quinn qui à peur de ses sentiments? Et le futur (peut-être) baiser? Comme toujours, dites-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Et merci pour toute les reviews, les follows... Vous-êtes géniaux! A bientôt pour la suite ;)**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Salut à tous! :D En ce moment je suis pleine de joie et je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi! Enfin bref, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira! Je tenais à vous remercier de ne pas m'avoir tuer suite au dernier chapitre qui vous a donnez des envies meurtrières. Merci pour toute les reviews vous êtes géniaux! On approche des 100 reviews (plus que trois :p) et je vous remercie pour cet encouragement :) Bon j'arrête de blablater et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**Nawel: Merci beaucoup le plaisir est partagé :)**

* * *

Santana déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn. Ce n'était pas un baiser brusque, mais plutôt doux. Le pouce de Santana faisait de petits cercles sur la joue de Quinn tandis que les mains de la blonde agrippaient fermement le chemiser de la jeune femme au dessus d'elle. Quinn lâcha un faible soupir qui lui fit revenir à la réalité. D'un coup elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train d'embrasser la latina. Elle poussa brusquement Santana qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Elle se leva rapidement.

\- Je... On peut pas... Murmura-t-elle.

Elle ramassa ses affaires le plus vite possible puis sortit en trombe de l'appartement de la chanteuse sans même lui adresser un regard.

Santana déposa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle resta quelques minutes, le regard dans le vide à se repasser ce moment dans sa tête mainte et mainte fois. Elle se rappela alors de la fuite de la photographe, elle se hâta vers la porte de l'appartement. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble qu'elle vit la blonde s'engouffrait dans un taxi qui commençait à partir. Elle mit un léger coup de pied dans la porte puis interpella un autre taxi en lançant des jurons en espagnol.

Quinn était rentrée en pleurs chez elle. Elle n'avait pas adressé un mot à Brittany qui la regardait avec stupéfaction. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Des larmes firent leur chemin sur ses joues qui lui brouillaient la vue. Elle ne pensait plus à rien à part ce baiser. Elle entendit Brittany entrait dans la pièce et elle la sentit s'allonger au près d'elle, mais elle ne réussit pas à faire le moindre geste elle était comme paralysée, se remémorant cette scène en boucle. Elle ne broncha pas quand elle sentit que la grande blonde la prenait dans ses bras en la berçant. Elle se laissa complètement aller dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Au bout de quelques minutes, la fatigue l'emporta, épuisée par les derniers événements.

Elle se réveilla les yeux gonflés d'avoir autant pleuré. Brittany entra dans la pièce avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Elle en tendit une à Quinn puis s'assit en tailleur sur le lit en face de la photographe.

Comme l'avait prédis Brittany, Quinn commença à se confier après quelques minutes de silence.

Quinn lui raconta tout en détails. Que ce soit le repas, les petites intentions de la brune à son égard ou encore le baiser. Elle n'oublia pas de lui parler du moment où elle avait fuit.

Brittany avait écouté la blonde sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Elle acquiesçait de temps en temps pour lui montrer qu'elle avait toujours son attention. Elle prenait aussi de temps en temps une gorgée de son breuvage.

\- Pourquoi tu es partie ? Questionna Brittany

\- Parce que je ne peux pas faire ça ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Mais tu as aimé ?

Quinn dévia son regard, faisant glisser son index sur le contour de sa tasse.

\- Tu n'as pas à te cacher avec moi, je ne te jugerais pas. Ajouta la grande blonde.

\- C'était différent….Avoua-t-elle.

\- Différent dans quel sens ?

\- C'était mieux que toute les autres fois. Lui dit Quinn.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui te pose problème ? Reprit Brittany.

\- C'était une erreur. Conclut-t-elle.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu le penses ou parce que tu crois que c'est ce que pense Santana ? Éluda Brittany.

\- ça n'a aucune importance. Le sujet est clos. Termina Quinn.

\- Bien. Maintenant que tu as les idées claires. Tu peux aller lui parler. Elle t'attend dans le salon. Répondit la danseuse. Elle a débarqué après que tu sois rentrée. Je lui ai dit que tu dormais, mais elle a insisté pour rester. Raconta Brittany.

\- Je ne suis pas prête !

\- Dit lui ce que tu viens de me dire et tout ira bien ! lui dit Brittany sure d'elle.

Elle suivit ses paroles en poussant la photographe vers l'autre pièce. A la vue de la blonde qui entrait dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant, Santana se leva du fauteuil précipitamment.

Quinn tenta un regard vers Santana qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle ne faisait que la regarder, attendant sûrement qu'elle prenne la parole.

Santana ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait. Elle devrait probablement dire quelque chose. Ou partir. Fuir lui paraissait soudainement être une option vraiment tentante. Alors pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ? Pourquoi elle restait là, attendant patiemment que Quinn ouvre la bouche et se décide à parler. Elle aimerait pouvoir le faire, parler, mais les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle se sent mal, terriblement mal. C'est dingue. Toute cette situation est complètement dingue. Et incontrôlable. Totalement incontrôlable. Comme le sont ses sentiments. Pourquoi est-elle incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête? Est-elle en train de perdre la boule ? Non, je suis tout simplement tombée amoureuse de cette belle blonde, pense-t-elle.

\- C'était une erreur. Lui dit enfin Quinn.

Une erreur ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Bien évidemment. La blonde ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments que la Latina.

\- Ca a dérapé. Je suis pas très bien en ce moment, je suis désolée si je t'ai fait croire des choses. Ce n'était pas dans mes attentions et je comprendrais si tu partais maintenant. Continua la blonde.

De son côté, Brittany était désespérée face à l'entêtement de Quinn. En fin de compte, faire avouer ses sentiments à la photographe était plus dur que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

\- Non, tu as raison c'était une erreur, répondit Santana. On oublie tout ? Les mots sortaient tous seuls, elle voulait lui crier son amour, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

\- Ouf ! J'ai cru que tu allais me dire que tu voulais qu'on se marri et qu'on ait des enfants ! Rigola Quinn.

\- Haha... Non ! Lui dit Santana dans un sourire crispé.

\- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça...S'excusa Quinn.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as pris peur et je le comprends. S'expliqua Santana.

\- Cool ! Ça te dit de regarder un film pour se détendre un peu ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Q, il est 3h du mat' passée ! Gémit la brune.

\- Mais s'il te plaît ! En plus j'ai plus sommeil ! Lui répondit Quinn telle une enfant.

\- En même temps toi t'as dormi, pas moi ! Protesta Santana.

\- Et bah si tu es si fatiguée que ça, je t'empêche pas de dormir pendant le film. Proposa la photographe.

\- Bon...Ok...Mais c'est moi qui choisi le film ! Adhéra Santana.

Après avoir mis quelques minutes à chercher un film et que Quinn fasse le saladier de pop-corn, les deux jeunes femmes étaient blotties sous la couette sur le canapé. Santana avait quand même fait attention à ne pas se mettre trop près de la blonde afin de ne pas déraper.

\- San' ! Pourquoi t'as mis un film d'horreur ?! S'exclama la blonde.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'un film ? Rigola la Latina.

\- C'est pas marrant ! S'offusqua Quinn en croisant les bras et en affichant un air boudeur.

\- Allez t'en fais pas Quinnie il fait pas peur. Lui répondit Santana avec une voix plus douce.

Quinn sourit à la brune puis elle se concentra sur le film qui débuta. Elle se força à ne pas détourner le regard durant les moments les plus terrifiants. Santana guettait tout de même la blonde quand elle faisait de légers sursauts en sachant pertinemment que la blonde était à un niveau d'angoisse extrêmement élevé. Au moment où le tueur surgit de nulle part afin de tuer la victime, Quinn lâcha un cri en faisant un bond sur le canapé. Santana lui attrapa doucement le bras, Quinn tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, et elle put voir toute la peur qu'elle avait en elle sur son visage. La Latina la tira légèrement vers elle en posant son bras droit sur ses épaules et en mettant l'autre autour de sa taille. Quinn se débattit au début en voulant lui montrer qu'elle pouvait continuer de voir le film, mais Santana était beaucoup trop inquiète pour la laisser faire.

-Chuut Quinn... C'est bon c'est moi... Laisse tomber le film... Murmura Santana à son oreille.

Quinn se détendit légèrement dans les bras de la brune puis enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'hispanique. Elle sentit la même odeur qu'elle avait sentie quelques jours auparavant dans les draps de la brune. Elle avait toujours cette même odeur de vanille qui lui fit tourner la tête de biénitude. Elle se sentit en sécurité dans ces bras protecteur et doux à la fois. Santana se leva brusquement du canapé en lâchant la blonde, elle éteignit la télé, alluma la lumière puis rassembla ses affaires.

-Je...J-je dois y aller ! Dit-elle précipitamment en sortant de l'appartement en courant.

Elle courait dans les rue de New-York voulant oublier la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle voulait oublier la raison pour laquelle elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait piétiné son cœur, mais le seul problème c'est qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait toutes ces sensations.

Quinn de son côté ressentit un vide en elle, dès que la brune s'était levée et avait quitté l'appartement. Elle cherchait une quelconque raison face au départ de la brune, avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourtant non. D'un coup elle n'eut plus sommeil et elle partit se faire un thé. Ce retournement de situation la laissa perplexe. L'heure sur l'horloge digitale ne cessait de défiler et Quinn était toujours debout adossée contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Elle avait toujours sa tasse à la main, mais qui pourtant était vide depuis un bon bout de temps.

Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un sonna frénétiquement à la porte. Quinn revint soudainement à la réalité. Elle se demandait qui ça pouvait être à une heure aussi avancée dans la nuit. Elle se repassa les moments du film les plus surprenants dans sa tête. Elle prit le premier objet qui lui passait sous la main puis alla ouvrir la porte en brandissant son arme.

-Quinn ! C'est moi Santana ! T'es malade ou quoi ?! Cria la brune.

La blonde baissa son arme en se sentant tout de suite mieux.

\- Excuse-moi mais j'ai eu peur quand tu as sonné, ça m'a rappelé le film. Expliqua Quinn.

-Et tu comptais te défendre avec une banane ? Répondit Santana en pouffant.

Quinn baissa son regard vers son "arme" puis elle se mit à rigoler avec la brune. Elle se rendit enfin compte de l'état de la Latina. Elle était toute mouillée, ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau tandis que d'autres commençaient à friser. Elle vit aussi que la brune avait une rose dans la main. Santana prit soudain un air grave.

\- Je me suis rendue compte d'une chose tout à l'heure... Commença Santana.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu commences à me faire peur. Lui dit Quinn.

\- Ne me coupe pas s'il te plaît et écoute moi jusqu'à la fin. Reprit la brune.

\- Euh...Je t'écoute. Hésita Quinn.

\- Tout à l'heure quand tu étais dans mes bras... Je m'en suis pas rendue compte directement mais j'étais bien... Et ça m'a énervé... Parce que j'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça pour toi. J'avais envie de rester comme ça toute ma vie. Pouvoir me réveiller le matin et savoir que tu as passé une bonne nuit dans mes bras. Ça peut te paraître fou, c'est vrai quand on y réfléchit c'est dingue cette histoire. Maintenant j'ai compris... J'ai compris pourquoi pendant notre dîner j'ai mis des assiettes vertes, parce que c'est ta couleur préférée... J'ai compris pourquoi j'avais peur de te perdre... Pourquoi je voulais te prouver à quel point je voulais faire les choses bien. Ce n'est pas ton amitié que je voulais...Je voulais plus. J'ai compris que je ressens des choses pour toi qui dépassent l'amitié. Je sais que pour toi ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu ressens, mais tu ne peux pas nier ce que tu as ressenti quand on s'est embrassé. Je sais aussi que tu n'as pas toujours eu de bonnes relations et tu gardes un souvenir amer de l'amour, mais je veux te montrer que cela à du bon et je veux te montrer ce que tu mérites réellement. Je veux te faire découvrir un autre univers. Depuis que je suis célèbre je me suis interdit de ressentir un quelconque sentiment, mais toi, toi tu as réussi à briser toute mes barrières. Tu n'es jamais sortie avec une fille, ça aussi je le sais, mais peut-être que si toutes tes relations avec les hommes ont échouaient c'est parce que tu n'es pas faite pour eux. Ils ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont eu de t'avoir comme petite-amie. Monologua Santana.

Quelques larmes avait glissé sur ses joues rosies par le froid. Elle tendit fébrilement la rose vers la blonde.

\- Je l'ai cueillie sur le chemin. Un jour on m'a appris une chose... La rose blanche exprime par-dessus tout, la pureté et la sincérité des sentiments, mais aussi l'amour chaste, l'attachement et la paix. Maintenant je comprends parfaitement sa signification et je la trouve beaucoup plus belle. Elle peut exprimer un amour sincère ou naissant, je trouve que tu lui ressembles. Tu es aussi belle que cette rose, aussi pure et aussi sincère qu'elle. Elle peut aussi dire qu'une relation amicale n'ira pas plus loin. Si je t'en n'ai ramené qu'une c'est parce que quand on offre une seule rose c'est pour exprimer le coup de foudre... Et c'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi. Donc maintenant à toi de faire un choix. Soit tu la prends et tu acceptes d'être ma petite copine ou sinon tu refuses et je disparais de ta vie, je ne te promets pas que tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes, on rencontrera des difficultés, mais je ferais tout pour les surmonter. Finit-elle.

Quinn resta abasourdie devant la déclaration de la brune puis elle dévia son regard vers la rose. Elle reprit rapidement contenance puis elle referma la porte sur le visage de la Latina qui se décomposa.

* * *

**Alors? :p Vous-avez aimé le chapitre? Comment avez-vous trouvé la réaction de Quinn? Et la déclaration de Santana? Donnez-moi votre impression dans une petite review :p Pour la suite vous préféreriez que Quinn ré-ouvre la porte ou qu'elle reste sur sa décision? J'ai deux idées différentes donc à vous de choisir :) Merci de toujours de lire et à bientôt pour la suite :)**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Salut! J'utilise le peux de force qu'il me reste pour vous postez le chapitre que vous attendiez tous! **

**On a atteint les 100 review! Je vous remercie tous, vous êtes géniaux! Sans vous, je n'aurais pas autant de plaisir à écrire cette histoire. Je vous adore! Pour vous remerciez, je vous poste le plus long chapitre avec 3000 mots!**

**Merci à tous les Guest qui ont mis une review, mais j'ai pas la force de vous répondre j'ai fait du sport toute la journée et j'ai qu'une envie c'est de dormir! Enfin bref j'arrête de vous racontez ma vie!**

**Je vais vous répondre globalement, même si vous avez pratiquement tous eu envie de tuer Quinn, vous devriez lui pardonnez dans ce chapitre et encore merci! **

* * *

Rachel était sur le balcon. Elle vérifia que la porte coulissante qui donnait sur sa chambre était bien fermée pour pas que Santana entende la conversation qui allait suivre. Elle composa le numéro qu'Artie lui avait envoyé puis elle porta son téléphone à son oreille. La personne qu'elle essayait de joindre répondit rapidement.

\- Allo ? Tenta Rachel.

-...

\- Bonjour, je suis bien chez Quinn Fabray? Demanda-t-elle.

-...

\- Je pourrais parler à Brittany s'il vous plaît ?

-...

\- Merci.

Rachel patienta quelques minutes puis une voix cristalline lui répondit.

L'appel avait duré une bonne demi-heure. Elles étaient toutes les deux d'accord sur le fait qu'elles devaient agir pour que Quinn et Santana parlent de ce qu'il s'était passé. Rachel avait beaucoup apprécié la jeune femme qui lui avait répondue, elle la trouvait différente.

Elles en avaient convenue que les deux brunes dîneraient chez Brittany et Quinn le soir même sans les en informer.

Suite à la déclaration de Santana et à la réaction de Quinn, la brune était rentrée chez elle complètement anéantie. Rachel avait passé de nombreuses heures à la réconforter. Ça fait maintenant une semaine que Santana est enfermée dans sa chambre à broyer du noir. Il y a des tonnes de cadavres de bouteilles vides qui sont éparpillaient dans la pièce. Les volets sont fermés et Santana est avachit sur son lit. Rachel entre soudainement dans la chambre tire les rideaux et ouvre les volets, ce qui fit grogner la Latina qui se sentait agressée par la lumière, sûrement à cause des litres d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité la vieille.

-Allez debout ! J'en n'ai marre de te voir dans cet état là ! S'exclame Rachel.

-Mais...Non ! Grommela Santana en mettant l'oreiller sur sa tête.

-Il n'y a pas de non, tu te lèves et tout de suite ! Cria Rachel.

Santana fit un grand sursaut puis elle se leva instantanément. Rachel sourit fièrement puis elle tendit des vêtements à la chanteuse en lui faisant un signe de la tête vers la salle de bain. Santana prit les vêtements en souriant faussement et alla se préparer. Les jeunes femmes avaient passé la journée dans les magasins à se chercher une tenue. Rachel avait décrit le dîner comme une soirée entre amies, mais qu'elle devait tout de même être désirable.

Santana avait tout de même essayé d'en savoir un peu plus, mais Rachel ne lui avait donné aucune information, que ce soit sur la soirée ou chez qui elle se déroulait. La curiosité de Santana avait fini par l'emporter et elle n'avait plus fait aucun commentaire.

Elles étaient maintenant au pied de l'immeuble des deux blondes, Santana portait une robe blanche à fleurs bleu qui s'arrêter à mi-cuisse avec une simple queue de cheval. C'était simple et classe à la fois, ça mettait bien ses formes en valeurs. Tandis que Rachel portait une robe rose patineuse griffée et elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchaient, elle était rayonnante et cette tenue épousait parfaitement ses formes.

Santana avait reconnu le bâtiment, elle commençait à faire demi-tour quand Rachel l'avait retenu par le bras.

\- Teuteuteu toi ! Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? S'exclama la petite brune.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée Rach' vaut mieux que je parte... lui dit Santana avec inquiétude.

Rachel poussa Santana par les épaules en entrant dans l'immeuble.

\- Au contraire c'est la meilleure idée du siècle ! J'ai eu une petite discussion avec... Euh... Brittany ! Voilà Brittany...Donc je l'ai appelé et-

\- Attends ! Comment ça tu as appelé Brittany ?! La coupa Santana.

\- Ho c'est une longue histoire donc tu vas me laisser finir sans me couper en te focalisant sur l'essentiel ! Répliqua Rachel.

\- Qui est...? Demanda Santana avec hésitation.

\- Que Brittany et moi somme toutes les deux d'accord sur le fait que vous devez avoir une discussion sérieuse, expliqua Rachel. D'après ses mots tu ne laisses pas Quinn indifférente. C'est la soirée idéale pour la convaincre que vous devez vous mettre ensemble. Exigea la petite brune.

\- Je vais pas la forcer, elle a pris sa décision... Qui l'en soit ainsi... répondit Santana avec tristesse.

\- Mais merde ! Tu es Santana Lopez bon sang ! Depuis quand tu baisses les bras après un échec ?! Ce n'est pas fini, tu vas rentrer dans ce foutu appart' et tu vas lui faire ton plus beau sourire et lui faire regretter sa décision ! C'est bien clair ?! S'emporta la diva.

Santana ne fit aucun commentaire et hocha la tête, ne voulant pas énerver d'avantage son amie. Elle rassembla son courage, souffla un bon coup et monta les escaliers avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux. Rachel sourit, satisfaite et suivit la Latina.

Brittany avait suivit le plan de Rachel à la lettre. Elle avait demandé à Quinn de préparer un dîner car elle recevait du monde ce soir. Quinn n'avait pas eu l'envie de s'opposer et avait écouté sa colocataire. Depuis que la brune lui avait avoué ses sentiments, elle était perdue.

Elle arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, mais au fond d'elle, elle ressentait un pincement au cœur à la moindre penser de la chanteuse. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à savoir qui venait manger, elle pensait au patron de la danseuse puisque celle-ci lui avait dit de mettre ses plus beaux vêtements. Elle avait opté pour une robe avec la jupe crayon taille-haute crème avec une ceinture noire et un trait d'eye liner. Ce qui lui allait à ravir.

La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Quinn allait ouvrir la porte quand Brittany la rattrapa et la regarda avec son regard de chien battu qui la faisait toujours fondre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Quinn en appréhendant.

\- Avant promet moi d'assister au dîner. Supplia la danseuse.

\- Je te le promets. Maintenant répond. Quinn commençait à hausser le ton.

\- Il se pourrait que j'ai invité Santana et Rachel... Lui répondit Brittany en baissant la tête.

\- Mon dieu Britt' tu me tueras un jour ! Soupira-t-elle

\- C'est tout ? Tu te mets pas à crier partout dans l'appart' ?! S'étonna Brittany.

\- ça ne servirait à rien maintenant qu'elles sont là et puis je suis sure que tu as voulu bien faire mais tu vas me le payer. Déclara Quinn.

Brittany lui fit un sourire crispé et lui fit un signe de tête vers la porte. Quinn soupira et posa sa main tremblante sur la poignée. Elle visa son esprit et ouvrit la porte avec son plus beau sourire.

\- Entrez ! S'exclama Quinn un peu trop enthousiasme. Santana se crispa et fit un pas en arrière, mais elle se heurta à Rachel qui la poussa discrètement dans le studio.

\- Tenez on vous à apportez des fleurs. Tendit Rachel.

Quinn les prie et la remercia. Elle les mit dans un vase et retourna au près des jeunes femmes. Elle fit la bise à Rachel en se présentant, mais elle ignora complètement la Latina. Santana ne fit rien paraître sur son visage malgré la douleur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Rachel la regarda anxieuse aillant peur que la Santana d'autrefois refasse surface. La Santana qui disait des méchancetés à tout bout de champs et qui se refermait comme une huître dès qu'une personne s'intéressait à elle. Finalement ce dîner était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Brittany fit comme-ci de rien n'était et offrit à boire aux deux brunes. Quinn avait protestait de n'avoir pas fini le repas pour restait dans la cuisine. Elle s'occupait les mains pour ne pas penser au fait que la brune était à quelques mètres d'elle. De son côté Santana était assise dans le fauteuil près du canapé ou Rachel et Brittany discutaient. Elles essayaient de temps en temps de parler avec la Latina, mais c'était peine perdue.

L'ambiance pendant le repas était tendu. La brune était en face de Quinn, elle essayait de temps en temps de croisait sont regard, mais Quinn faisait attention à avoir toujours la tête baissée ou de ne jamais regarder dans sa direction. Brittany brisa tant bien que mal le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

\- Hum...Et sinon Santana ça en est où ton album ? Débuta Brittany.

\- ça avance, lui dit-elle en souriant. Il me reste que quelques enregistrements à faire. Lui dit-elle en prenant une bouchée du dîner.

\- Et après tu envisages de faire une tournée ? Demanda la blonde innocemment.

Quinn releva instinctivement la tête et encra son regard dans celui de Santana. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui adressait plus la parole, elle ne voulait pas voire la Latina partir aux quatre coins du pays pendant quelques mois.

\- Tu sais j'en n'ai fait tellement que je peux toujours refuser, mais en ce moment ça ne me ferais pas de mal de prendre du recul... Elle avait dit ces paroles toujours en regardant la photographe en face d'elle.

Se rendant compte de l'échange silencieux des deux femmes, Brittany reporta son attention sur Rachel. Quinn céda la première et se leva afin de débarrasser la table. Santana proposa son aide, mais elle reçu un refus, elle n'insista pas et attendit la prochaine occasion pour pouvoir débuter une conversation.

Quinn faisait la vaisselle la tête ailleurs. Pensant aux paroles de la brune, elle avait très bien compris le message. Si leurs rapports ne s'arrangeaient pas, elle partirait faire sa tournée. En pensant à ce repas, elle ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait et elle oublia de prendre l'éponge afin de nettoyer la lame du gros couteau de cuisine. Elle glissa sa main sur le côté coupant en faisant tout de même une petite pression. Elle se rendit compte de son erreur quand elle sentit une vive douleur dans sa paume. Ce n'était pas une coupure profonde, mais assez pour que sa main soit remplie de sang. Elle lâcha le couteau dans l'évier et pris le premier chiffon qu'elle avait sous la main.

\- Et merde ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Quinn ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?! Demanda Brittany au salon.

\- Ça va... Je me suis juste coupée rien de grave. Dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

Elle passa devant les filles avec le chiffon sur sa main qui était tout imbibé de sang. Alarmée, Brittany se leva et voulut la suivre dans la salle de bain, mais Santana posa une main sur son bras et l'arrêta.

\- Laisse-moi y aller s'il te plaît. La supplia-t-elle.

La blonde analysa la situation puis se rassit et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Santana se leva, essuya ses mains moites sur sa serviette et se dirigea vers la porte close. Elle l'ouvrit en silence, entra et la referma. Quinn était de dos, les mains au dessus de la baignoire, tentant d'arrêter le saignement. Elle devina que la blonde pleurait suite au sanglot qui lui parvenait. Toujours en silence, elle s'avança vers Quinn et se posta à côté d'elle. Elle prit sa main meurtrie dans les siennes et elle serra son poignet pour éviter que le sang passe et que ça saigne d'avantage. Quinn tenta de retirer sa main, mais la douleur l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse toi faire Q', lui dit d'une voix douce Santana.

Quinn fut déstabilisée par le ton qu'employa la brune, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

\- Je peux le faire tout seule, répondit Quinn d'un ton tranchant.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais c'est mieux qu'on s'occupe de toi et c'est moins douloureux. Expliqua Santana toujours avec le même ton.

Quinn décida de ne pas protester et de se laisser aller. Ses épaules se détendirent et elle ferma les yeux en essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. La douleur fut moins présente, elle sentait aussi la douceur des doigts de la brune sur sa peau. Elle se laissa faire quand Santana la fit asseoir sur la cuvette des toilettes pour la soigner. La Latina se mit à genoux devant Quinn et posa sa main sur une serviette qu'elle avait posé sur les genoux de la blonde, elle avait fait attention à mettre sa main, la paume vers le plafond. Elle prit le désinfectant qui était posé sur le bord de l'évier et un coton. Elle le fit passer doucement sur la coupure. Quinn se crispa en gémissant de douleur, elle sentit aussi les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Santana s'arrêta et lui sécha ses larmes.

\- Regarde moi... murmura-t-elle.

Quinn hésita puis encra son regard dans le sien.

\- Ne pense plus à rien... Oublie la douleur, Lui dit Santana. Pense à la dernière fois, pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Qu'est ce que tu as ressentis à ce moment là ? Demanda Santana.

Quinn hésita puis face au regard encourageant de Santana, elle décida de parler de ce qui la hantait depuis quelques temps.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Je me sentais mal, mal parce que c'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on met faite et je ne t'ai même pas adressait la parole. J'étais trop lâche pour te dire en face que ce n'était pas réciproque et pourtant c'était la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. Puis je me suis sentit gêner aussi et triste pour toi... Je le suis encore... Le regard que tu poses sur moi est tellement sincère...Et... Malgré ce que tu ressens tu es là à prendre soin de moi. Tu vois même si je t'aurais dit oui, je ne te mérite pas. Tu es tellement mieux que moi... Lui dit-elle en sanglotant.

Le cœur de Santana se serra pendant le discours de la blonde. Elle aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout ceci était faux, mais il aurait fallu que la blonde ait des sentiments pour elle.

\- J'ai fini ton bandage. Lui répondit Santana la gorge nouée.

\- Quoi ? Co-comment ? S'étonna Quinn.

\- Tu étais tellement concentrée sur ce que tu disais que tu n'as même pas fait attention à ce que je faisais. Éluda la brune.

\- Merci. Dit Quinn avec sincérité.

Santana avait gardé sa main dans celle de Quinn. Aucune des deux ne l'avait remarqué. Elles se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre, une bombe aurait pu exploser dans la pièce d'à côté qu'elles ne s'en seraient même pas rendues compte. Santana se leva soudainement et chassa ses sentiments qui lui procuraient des papillons dans le ventre, mais aussi qui lui faisaient un mal fou en sachant que la blonde ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal, dit Santana au bout de quelques minutes de silence. En t'avouant mes sentiments j'ai pris le risque que tu me rejettes... Et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Tu dois pas te sentir coupable et avoir de la pitié pour moi. Confia la Latina en rangeant la salle de bain, ne prêtant aucune attention au regard de Quinn. Tu sais je ne regrette pas... ça m'a en quelque sorte libéré de mettre un mot sur ce que je ressentais pour toi, elle se retourna et encrât son regard sombre dans le regard émeraude qui la scrutait. Chacun à ses défauts... J'en ai sûrement autant que toi... Mais la façon dont je te vois... Tes défauts sont tes qualités, ils font ta force. Ils te définissent... Et je les avais acceptés... Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se livrait, Santana avait fini par baisser la tête et prêter attention au sol.

Quinn la regardait les larmes aux yeux. On ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon. Aucune personne ne l'avait définie de cette sorte, et aucune personne ne l'avait aussi bien compris. Après un moment, Quinn se calma et ses pensées s'éclaircirent. Grâce aux paroles de la brune, elle fut plus que consciente de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'était pas du genre à perdre le contrôle, à montrer ses faiblesses. Du moins pas de la façon dont elle l'avait fait dans cette salle de bain. Et pourtant la Latina l'avait écoutée en mettant de côté ce qu'elle même ressentait. Il y avait une partie d'elle qui voulait se lever et sortir, s'éloigner de ces sentiments inconfortables que la brune lui délivrait. Mais il y avait une partie beaucoup plus importante et qui grandissait sans cesse, qui ne pouvait nier le confort et la chaleur qu'elle ressentait au près de Santana. Elle était touchée par la douceur de la belle brune. Elle ressentait un sentiment apaisant à la façon dont Santana prenait soin d'elle. Et malgré elle, Quinn commençait à aimer ce sentiment.

Quinn se leva calmement et s'approcha de Santana lentement. Elle prit son menton entre ses doigts, et le souleva jusqu'à qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux. Elle approcha son visage toujours aussi lentement. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle accéléré de la chanteuse contre sa peau. Elle allait combler les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient quand Santana la repoussa.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, murmura-t-elle. Tu as conscience de mes sentiments pour toi...Et ce que tu fais... C'est trop dur à supporter, lui dit Santana les larmes aux yeux.

Quinn refit le même geste qu'auparavant. Elle colla son corps contre celui à la peau halée. Elles étaient front contre front. Une larme perla sur la joue de Santana. Elle n'avait pas la force de la repousser une seconde fois.

\- J'en ai vraiment envie, confia Quinn. Mon corps tremble au contact du tien... Je ne peux pas ignorer ces sentiments toute ma vie... Je ne veux plus me voiler la face, lui murmura-t-elle.

Santana n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle entendait jusqu'au moment ou elle sentit les douces lèvres de la blonde rentrer en contact avec les siennes. C'était un baiser hésitant et maladroit, mais il promettait tellement de chose à la fois.

\- Je ne te promets pas que tout sera facile, je risque de te compliquer la vie avec mes incertitudes et mes peurs mais je ferais tout pour que toi et moi ça fonctionne. Promit Quinn.

Elle sentait les lèvres de Quinn effleurer les siennes. Un frisson la parcourut et elle réalisa enfin les paroles de la femme contre elle.

Elle prit alors son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Faisant passer tout son amour dans ce baiser. Quinn resta déboussolée, mais elle se reprit rapidement et prolongea de la même façon.

* * *

**J'attend votre avis sur ce chapitre! Alors vous détestez toujours Quinn? Dites-moi tout! Merci encore pour tout les encouragements que vous me donnez même ceux qui lise dans l'ombre ;) A bientôt ;)**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Oyéé Oyéé! Je suis vraiment désolé pour ma trèèèès longue absence, mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration et j'ai eu besoin de prendre du recul sur cette FF. La nuit dernière j'ai enfin réussie à écrire ce chapitre même si il est un peu court, c'est pour être sûr que je ne vais pas bloquer pour le prochain. Merci à toute les personnes qui m'ont mis en favoris ou qui mon laisser une review, vous êtres les meilleures et je vous adore! **

**Enfin bref, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Quinn trouva enfin le courage de se jeter sur les lèvres de la Latina. Douces, chaudes, moelleuses, ultime tentation pour laquelle elle ne peut plus lutter.

Elle entoura le cou de la Latina de ses mains. Elles mirent fin au baiser, front contre front, les yeux fermés profitant de l'instant présent.

-On ne m'a jamais embrassé comme ça, souffla Quinn.

-Tu mérites d'être aimée de la meilleure des façons et s'il faut que je t'embrasse à chaque fois que tu as un doute sur mes sentiments... Alors je le ferais, lui murmura-t-elle.

Elles restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre. Faisant face à tous ses sentiments qui les transportaient.

-On devrait retournées dans le salon, suggéra la chanteuse.

-Oui..., répondit Quinn sans même la lâcher.

Santana se décolla lentement des bras de la blonde, elle prit doucement sa main et la décala de la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Rachel et Brittany virent les deux jeunes femmes arrivaient dans le salon le sourire aux lèvres et les mains jointes. Rachel échangea un regard complice avec la blonde à ses côtés, mais décida de ne faire aucun commentaire. Il était inutile de compliquer les choses alors qu'elles venaient de se trouver.

Toute bonne chose ayant une fin, Rachel se leva à contrecœur.

-Merci pour ce repas, mais il va falloir que je rentre. Demain je me lève tôt, déclara Rachel.

Rachel crût voir de la tristesse dans les yeux de Brittany suite à ses paroles, mais ce sentiment disparut vite. Rachel mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool et partit vers l'entrée suivit de Brittany afin de laisser plus d'intimité aux deux jeunes femmes.

Rachel s'arrêta devant la porte et fit face à la danseuse.

-Merci pour tout encore une fois, dit Rachel.

-C'est quand tu veux que tu reviens, tu es la bienvenue, répondit Brittany.

-La prochaine fois vous viendrez chez nous.

Brittany hocha la tête et lui fit un bisou sur la joue en lui faisant son sourire le plus innocent.

De leur côté, Santana et Quinn étaient enlacées sur le canapé, ne voulant pas se lâcher et mettre fin à ce moment. Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Santana mit fin à l'étreinte, elle se leva pour rassembler ses affaires, mais Quinn la retint par le bras.

-Tu pourrais rester ici ce soir ? demanda Quinn.

Elle baissa sa tête suite à sa proposition en sentant ses joues s'empourpraient.

Santana se rassit au près de sa petite amie, elle mit deux doigts au dessous de son menton et lui releva la tête.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de m'inviter Quinn..., répondit Santana d'une voix douce.

-Je veux m'endormir dans tes bras... S'il te plaît San'..., insista Quinn.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle.

Santana prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Rachel pour l'informer de son absence, elle n'oublia pas de la remercier pour avoir organisé cette soirée. Quinn lui fit son plus beau sourire puis elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient allongées sur le lit, Quinn blottit dans les bras de sa petite-amie. Santana portait un débardeur et un shorty noir que la blonde lui avait prêté. Quinn avait opté pour une nuisette en dentelle bleu claire. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant, c'était un silence reposant. Quinn profitait des bras de sa petite amie, elle se sentait tellement bien. Elle se concentrait sur les battements affolés du cœur de Santana. Elle se sentait aussi en sécurité. C'était tout nouveau pour elle et pourtant elle sentait qu'elle était déjà accro.

-Ton cœur bat tellement vite, murmura Quinn.

-C'est de ta faute, tu me rends folle

Quinn se retourna et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Santana pour pouvoir la voir.

-C'est tout nouveau pour moi, avoua Quinn.

-Je sais, on ira à ton rythme. On va prendre notre temps, la rassura la chanteuse.

Quinn sourit, satisfaite de la réponse de sa petite-amie, mais elle avait encore quelques questions...

-Et maintenant on fait quoi ? On peut se montrer en public? continua-t-elle.

-Je pense que pour l'instant vaut mieux éviter... On risque d'avoir la pression des médias et des fans, éluda Santana.

-Et je ne veux pas que ma mère l'apprenne comme ça, compléta Quinn.

-Maintenant arrête de te poser des questions et fais moi confiance, conclût la brune.

Santana la serra un peu plus fort contre elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Quinn sourit puis elle décida de suivre le conseil de sa copine. Quinn posa ses fines lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie. Le baiser était doux et pleins d'amour. Santana mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Quinn puis elle la lécha, Quinn entrouvrit ses lèvres afin de laisser la langue de la brune prendre possession de sa bouche. Elles s'embrassèrent langoureusement, Santana laissa des bisous humides le long de la mâchoire de la blonde, arrivait à son cou, elle lui mordilla, suça, lécha la peau ce qui laissa une marque. Quinn gémit puis elle sourit en pensant au comportement de la Latina. Ce soir là, elles s'endormirent enlaçaient, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Quinn fut réveillée par un bruit strident. Elle chercha son réveil sur sa table de chevet quand elle réalisa que c'était en fin de compte une personne qui martyrisait sa sonnette. Elle regarda son réveil qui affichait 6:30 en soupirant. Elle s'extirpa doucement des bras de sa petite amie puis elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds de sa chambre en veillant à bien fermer la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée prête à traiter de tous les noms la personne qui l'avait réveillé à une heure aussi peu avancée, mais aucun mot ne franchit la limite de ses lèvres.

-Bah alors ma chérie, tu ne laisses pas ta vieille mère entrer ? Fit une voix enjouée.

Quinn regarda sa mère, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle pensa à Santana qui dormait encore dans son lit. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune excuse pour faire partir sa mère. Elle lui sourit puis se décala de l'entrée.

-Excuse moi maman, tu m'as prise au dépourvue, répondit Quinn en souriant faussement.

La personne qui était encore sur le palier, entra dans le petit appartement et déposa ses bagages dans le salon. Elle se retourna vers sa fille et lui ouvrit grand ses bras pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Malgré la situation, Quinn sourit puis profita des bras de sa mère qui lui avait énormément manqué. Après quelques minutes, elles se séparèrent, contente de se retrouver.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne m'avais pas prévenue, dit Quinn.

-Tu ne me donnais plus de nouvelle du coup j'ai décidé de prendre des vacances chez ma fille ! Répondit Judy joyeusement.

-La prochaine fois préviens-moi. Fit Quinn en secouant la tête, amusée.

Quinn avait complètement oubliée la présence de la brune dans la pièce adjacente. Elle paniqua quand elle vit Santana sortir de sa chambre, toute pimpante, avec un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres.

-Merci Quinn de m'avoir hébergé pour cette nuit, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui dors sur le canapé ! dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Quinn soupira de soulagement et remercia silencieusement la Latina d'avoir trouvé une solution aussi rapidement. Soudainement, elle eu envie de l'embrasser milles fois. Santana s'arrêta devant Judy, et lui tendit sa main.

-Qu'elle impolie je fais ! Je me présente: Santana Lopez, lui dit-elle.

Quinn gloussa, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rigoler en entendant le vocabulaire qu'employait Santana, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler de cette manière.

Judy lui serra la main, les yeux grands ouverts, ébahit.

-Ho mon dieu ! Santana Lopez ! Dit la mère de Quinn, choquée.

-Euh...Non, ça c'est moi, rigola Santana.

Judy lâcha sa main et se mit à rigoler. Quinn les regarda, souhaitant qu'un jour Santana puisse faire partie de sa famille.

-Judy Fabray, la maman de Quinn, se présenta-t-elle. Je rêve ou vous êtes LA Santana Lopez, vous savez celle qui chante ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui maman, c'est elle, intervint Quinn. Ne la dérange pas plus, il me semble qu'elle veut aller dans le café du coin pour déjeuner, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

-Mais non, vous n'allez pas payer une fortune pour un café ! Restez, je vais vous faire un vrai petit déjeuner, Proposa la plus vieille des trois.

-Non, elle- commença Quinn.

-Ce serait avec plaisir Madame Fabray ! Coupa Santana.

Judy les fit s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et se mit aux fourneaux en proposant diverses sorties à faire avec sa fille, ne voyant pas la gêne des deux jeunes femmes. Santana vit le téléphone de la blonde sur le plan de travail, elle devait l'avoir oublié la vieille. Elle le montra à la blonde d'un signe de tête et lui envoya un message.

06h57- **Excuse moi, je ne pouvais pas réfuser. Elle avait l'air si contente**

06h58- _C'est à moi de m'excuser de te mettre dans une situation aussi gênante... :/_

06h58- **Mais non, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir puis elle à l'air gentille.**

06h59- _Elle est très attachante tu verras ! Et merci d'être restée 3_

-Dit Quinnie... Tu envoie des SMS à un prétendant ?

Elle accompagna ses paroles avec un clin d'œil adressé à Santana, qui s'étouffa avec son jus d'orange.

-Non... Mais je suis en couple, dit-elle en regardant Santana.

-C'est super ça ! Je suis contente pour toi. Tu mérites d'être heureuse, confia Judy en servant les assiettes.

Judy avait vite changé de sujet en voyant la gêne de sa fille. Après avoir finie son assiette, Santana avait quitté l'appartement, prétextant avoir un rendez-vous important. La mère de famille l'avait pris dans ses bras avant qu'elle parte, ce qui avait surpris la brune. Elle lui avait promis qu'avant son départ, elle lui accorderait un dîner à elle et à Quinn. Elle appréhendait ce repas, mais elle était aussi enthousiasme d'en connaître plus sur petite-amie.

* * *

Santana avait convenue avec Quinn qu'elles dîneraient en présence de Judy un soir de la semaine, plus précisément le mercredi. Le jeune couple n'avait pas pu se voir depuis l'arrivée de la mère de la blonde, le manque se faisait ressentir des deux côtés. Quinn avait prévenu Santana, qu'elle annoncerait à sa mère qu'elles étaient en couple à la fin du dîner. La Latina avait insisté pour organisé elle même le repas. Elle était maintenant en bas de l'immeuble dans une berline noir aux vitres tintées. Elle portait un chemisier sans manches blanc, avec un col noir, en cuir avec une jupe cintrée noir et des talons blanc ouvert. Une tenue chic mais sans en faire trop. Elle vit les deux blondes sortir de l'immeuble. Son chauffeur sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte arrière pour qu'elles puissent s'installer au côté de la brune.

Les trois femmes étaient confortablement assises dans la voiture, se racontant quelques anecdotes. La voiture s'arrêta derrière un restaurant près des poubelles. Elles sortirent et entrèrent par la porte de secours.

-Je connais très bien le patron c'est un ami à moi, il sait que nous venons, je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentez harcelées par les paparazzis si j'avais été reconnue, s'expliqua Santana.

-C'est très bien, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Quinn.

Judy ne fit aucun commentaire, mais elle appréciait de plus en plus la Latina. Elle était touchée par les attentions de la brune alors qu'elle avait sûrement d'autre chose à faire. Un jeune homme habillé en homme d'affaire avec une crête sur la tête et un sourire charmeur s'approcha d'elles.

-Hey! Ma latina préférée, comment tu vas ?! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Sam! Ça faisait un bail ! Rigola-t-elle, contente de retrouvé son ami.

Elle s'écarta et désigna les deux blondes qui étaient restées en retrait. Après les présentations, le gérant du restaurant, les emmena à une table à l'écart du reste pour qu'elles puissent dîner en toute tranquillité.

-Sinon, dites-moi... Comment ça se fait que vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Judy en prenant une bouché de ses lasagnes.

-Vous allez trouver ça complètement incroyable ! S'exclama Santana. En fait on s'est rencontrées par message !

-Par erreur..., renchérit Quinn. Puis on est devenue...Amie..., termina-t-elle.

Judy rigola avec les deux femmes, puis la conversation s'orienta vers la chanteuse et aux conséquences qu'engendraient son travail. Le dîner se passait très bien, les rires fusaient, et il n'y avait aucun blanc dans les conversations. La cuisine était très bonne, et le patron qui était Sam, s'occupait spécialement de leur table, mais sans se rendre compte, la mère de Quinn posa une question qui refroidit immédiatement Quinn et Santana.

-Alors Quinnie... Qui est l'heureux élu ? Questionna-t-elle.

Quinn jeta un coup d'œil à Santana qui l'encouragea du regard. Elle lui prit la main sous la table et la serra doucement en faisait de petits ronds avec son pouce.

-Il faut que je te dise quelques chose...,avoua-t-elle.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du chapitre! Qu'en n'avait vous pensez? Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée de Judy? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, ou que ma FF vous plaît toujours. Je pense qu'il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitre avant la fin, comme je vous les dit plus haut, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il va se passer par la suite, mais étant en vacance, je vais essayée de la finir rapidement car j'ai une nouvelle idée en tête mais je ne veux pas abandonner celle-ci donc je vais attendre de l'avoir finie. A très vite pour la suite, et n'hésiter pas à m'envoyer une review si vous voulez qu'il se passe un truc en particulier :)**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonsoir! Je passe en coup de vent pour vous postez le nouveau chapitre! Merci pour toute vos review! Elles me font super plaisir, malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre, mais j'ai enfin du temps pour écrire je vais pouvoir écrire le prochain chapitre rapidement! Assez parler, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Judy Fabray remarqua le ton sérieux de sa fille, elle reposa ses couverts et se concentra sur sa fille.

-Je suis en couple avec Santana, dit-elle rapidement.

Judy mit du temps à assimiler les informations. Son regard passait de Santana à Quinn puis de Quinn à Santana, elle n'avait prononcé aucune parole. Quinn fut profondément déçu par le mutisme de sa mère et une vague de tristesse la submergea. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec sa mère, elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait été tolérante, mais il semblerait qu'elle se soit trompée. Elle s'essuya les mains, puis elle se leva en jetant sa serviette sur la table, sous le regard gêné de Santana.

-Je pensais que tu avais changé, mais en fait tu es comme lui, dit-elle avec dédain.

Sa mère baissa les yeux et ne fit aucun commentaire. Quinn avait bien sûr fait référence à son paternel qui l'avait mis à la porte suite à sa grossesse, qui n'avait pas été accepté dans la famille, pour son jeune âge, et pour avoir eu des rapports avant le mariage. Quinn avait dû se débrouiller seule pendant des mois, prise par la solitude... Cette période de sa vie, l'avait hantée pendant des années, mais maintenant elle était épanouie, un travail qu'elle aimait, des amis qui sont là pour elle, son petit appart', tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulue. Et aujourd'hui une relation qui promettait, même si elle n'avait jamais pensé être en couple avec une femme, elle se sentait bien avec la Latina et elle ne se sentait pas différente... Elle ouvrit la porte des toilettes et se posta en face des lavabos, se regardant dans le miroir. Essayant de ne pas pleurer, Elle ne voulait être faible.. Quinn posa ses mains sur les bords de l'évier, les bras tendus et la tête baissée, prenant de grande bouffée d'air. Du côté de Judy et de Santana, l'ambiance était tendue, il y avait un grand silence qui régnait. Santana ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était embarrassée face à la situation, elle ne voulait pas que ce dîner se passe de cette façon. Doit-elle aller retrouver sa petite-amie pour la réconforter ou essayer d'avoir une conversation avec la femme assise en face d'elle ? Elle opta pour la deuxième option. Elle se racla la gorge en se dandinant sur sa chaise, Judy releva la tête et posa son regard sur Santana qui lui sourit incertaine.

-Vous savez ce n'est pas mes parents qui m'ont élevé, enfin, ils étaient présents, j'ai vécue avec eux, mais ils étaient trop pris par leurs travails, se lança-t-elle peux sûr.

Judy l'écouta sans faire de commentaire, le regard neutre, ne faisant passer aucune émotion sur son visage, elle incita Santana à continuer d'un signe de tête.

-J'étais très jeune quand je suis arrivée de Porto Rico, on n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, continua-t-elle. J'ai vécu pendant longtemps dans des quartiers malfamés. Mes parents ont travaillés très dur pour m'offrir une scolarité et une vie plutôt paisible, expliqua-t-elle.

-Où veux-tu en venir, Santana ? Demanda Judy.

-J'y viens... Du coup je passais mes journées chez abuelia, je l'ai toujours admiré pour la femme qu'elle est...Elle ma tellement appris, elle était comme une mère pour moi...

\- Elle est...? Questionna la vieille femme, n'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase.

-Morte ? Non... Contrairement à Quinn, j'ai appris mon homosexualité très jeune, on m'a forcé à faire mon coming-out... Je n'étais pas prête et pourtant j'ai du le faire. Elle est la première personne que j'ai été voir, poursuivit-elle.

Des larmes commença à couler sur ses joues, reparler de son coming-out avait rouvert des blessures, mais elle continua son discours.

-Je me sentais libérée d'un poids, mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à sa réaction... Elle m'a viré de chez elle, je n'allais pas dans le sens de ces principes. Je me sentais mal, j'allais jours et nuits devant sa porte, parfois il pleuvait averse, mais elle ne m'a jamais ouvert la porte... Aujourd'hui encore j'espère recevoir un appel de sa part, mais c'est comme-ci que je n'existais plus..., confessa-t-elle.

On pouvait voir toute la tristesse, et la douleur dans ses yeux, sa voix était enrouée par la boule qu'elle avait au fond de la gorge. Judy eut de la peine pour la femme en face d'elle qui lui paraissait être une femme forte, mais pourtant blessée.

-Si vous saviez comment je m'en suis voulu ! Pour moi je n'étais pas dans la norme, mais on ne choisi pas d'aimer les femmes... Vous voulez vraiment que Quinn vive ça ?! S'énerva Santana. Vous êtes sa seule famille, elle n'a pas déjà assez souffert avec sa grossesse ?!

Santana n'attendit pas plus et laissa Judy assise seule, elle se leva et fit le même chemin que Quinn quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ouvra lentement la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle verrouilla la porte et s'adossa à celle-ci.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Santana.

-A ton avis ?! s'emporta Quinn.

Santana baissa le regard, pas sûr de la réaction qu'elle devait avoir.

-Je vais te laisser..., finit-elle par dire.

-Attends..., la retint Quinn.

Santana s'était retournée, elle était face à la porte prête à sortir et à quitter le restaurant, mais elle ne fit plus aucun geste quand Quinn lui parla.

-Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Santana se tourna et pris la blonde dans ses bras. Elles restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position. Quinn tenait fermement le haut de Santana et elle avait la tête contre son épaule, humant son odeur. La Latina lui caressait le dos de bas en haut, essayant de la rassurer sur les évènements.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Quelque chose d'insensé, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Santana était perplexe. Quinn lui prit la main et sortit des toilettes, elle la lâcha rapidement en se rappelant qu'elles étaient dans un lieu public. Elle se posta devant sa mère qui était toujours assise.

-Je vais dormir chez Santana. Toi tu vas rentrer à l'appart, et demain quand je reviendrais, tu auras fait tes valises et tu seras partie. Je ne veux plus te voir. Exigea-t-elle.

Santana assista à la scène mal à l'aise. Elle vit Quinn quitter le bâtiment par la sortie de derrière. Elle posa la somme d'argent du dîner sur la table, et récupéra ses affaires et celle de Quinn.

-Je suis désolée pour ta grand-mère..., avoua Judy.

-Pourtant vous agissez comme elle, trancha la brune.

Santana informa son chauffeur de les déposer chez elle. Durant le trajet, Quinn était restée silencieuse, regardant les rues de New York. Arrivées en bas de l'immeuble, Santana sortit et ouvrit la porte de la voiture à Quinn. Elles entrèrent dans l'immeuble et montèrent les escaliers. La brune regarda Quinn qui était appuyée au mur et qui avait le regard vide. Elle sortit ses clés, elle avait à peine ouvert la porte, que Quinn entra et partit dans sa chambre sous le regard peiné de Santana. Elle ferma la porte et posa ses clés sur le meuble à côté de l'entrée, puis elle s'assit sur le sofa à côté de Rachel qui se posait plusieurs questions.

-Vous vous êtes disputées ? Demanda Rachel au bout d'un certain temps.

-Non, répondit-elle simplement.

-Alors...?

-Elle a parlé de nous à sa mère et elle n'a pas eu la réaction qu'elle souhaitait, expliqua la chanteuse brièvement.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle alors ?

-Tu pose trop de question Berry !

-...

-Depuis elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole à part pour s'énerver contre moi...Mais elle s'est excusée, mentionna Santana.

-Elle a besoin de toi ! S'exclama la petite diva.

-On n'aurait pas dit !

-Parce qu'elle ne veut pas te l'avouer ! Elle doit se sentir terriblement seule et toi tu n'es même pas au près d'elle ! la réprimanda Rachel.

-Tu crois qu'elle veut vraiment que je reste avec elle ? Demanda Santana telle une enfant.

-Tu as toi-même vécue cette situation, tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi.

-Merci Rach' !

Santana fit un bisou sur la joue de Rachel et se leva pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle vit Quinn allongée sur son lit, regardant le plafond avec comme simple vêtement, un t-shirt de Santana et un bas de sous-vêtement. Santana parcourue le corps de la blonde du regard, mais elle reprit contenance et chassa les images peu catholique qu'elle avait dans la tête.

Ne voulant pas brusquer la blonde, elle se mit face à sa penderie, dos à Quinn et commença à se déshabiller. Elle ne portait plus qu'un simple boxer, et cherchait désespérément son débardeur pour la nuit. Elle sentit soudainement des mains froides caressaient son dos et un corps qui se colla au sien, Santana se raidit.

-Q-Quinn ? Qu'est c-ce que tu fai-ait ? bafouilla la Latina.

-Chut...Laisse-toi faire..., lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Santana allait protester, mais les baiser humides que laissait Quinn sur sa peau dénudée en descendant sur sa clavicule, l'en dissuada. Quinn fit glisser sa langue jusqu'à son lobe qu'elle mordilla, Santana mit la tête en arrière ce qui offrit une meilleure vue à Quinn sur ses seins. Elle fit passer ses mains doucement sur la peau halé, en partant de son dos, elle les posa sur les reins de Santana et remonta sur son ventre musclé puis sur ses seins. La brune sentit des picotements dans son bas ventre et le désir monta en elle, mais malgré tout elle se rendit compte que les mains de Quinn tremblaient et qu'elle n'était pas naturelle. Quinn mit ses mains sur les seins fermes de la brune et les massa délicatement, ce qui fit gémir Santana. Quinn recula en tenant toujours Santana jusqu'à que ses mollets sentent le lit. Elle se mit face à Santana et la poussa doucement pour l'allonger en montant à califourchon sur elle. Santana se mordilla la lèvre, sentant des palpitations dans son entre jambes, mais ce qu'elle vit dans le regard de Quinn lui fit perdre tous désirs. Son regard était plein de peine, de souffrance et de réticence. Tout ce qu'elle savait sur la blonde lui revint en tête comme un coup de poing, elle n'avait eu qu'un rapport sexuel et elle n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir. Elle comprit que la blonde s'obligée à lui faire toutes ces choses, et ce n'est pas ce que Santana voulait. La brune pris les poignets de Quinn et les repoussa.

-Arrête Q'..., ordonna Santana.

-Quoi ?! Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?! C'est ça ?! S'emporta Quinn en se relevant.

Santana la rattrapa et la rallongea sur le lit en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle sentit Quinn se débattre et lui donner quelques coups bien placés, mais la brune encaissa et ne la lâcha pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Mon corps ne te plaît pas ?! Je ne suis pas aussi bien que toutes les putes que tu as baisé ?! continua la blonde.

-Au contraire tu es beaucoup mieux qu'elles. Je ne veux pas que notre première fois ne sois qu'une baise, et surtout... Je veux que tu en es autant envie que moi..., lui dit Santana.

Quinn arrêta de se débattre et Santana sentit que la blonde se détendait un peu dans ses bras, puis elle l'entendit sangloter.

-Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes..., confia Quinn.

-Jamais je ne te quitterais parce que nous n'avons pas encore eu de rapports... Nous prendrons tout notre temps, jusqu'à que tu sois prête, la rassura-t-elle.

-Merci..., lui répondit Quinn en se blottissant dans les bras de la brune.

Santana lui caressa la peau du bout des doigts en lui chantonnant une chanson. Petit à petit, sa voix ce fit plus basse jusqu'à qu'on ne l'entende plus. Quinn n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait terriblement envie de prononcer ces mots, elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas tant qu'elle ne les dirait pas. Quand elle n'entendit plus Santana, elle pensa qu'elle dormait, elle vit donc la parfaite opportunité pour les prononcer et lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Je me sens tellement bien là... Commença-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, tu ne cesses de m'impressionner avec tout l'amour que tu m'offres. Je ne te mérite pas, je ne suis même pas capable de te rendre tout cet amour. Tu es tellement douce avec moi... Je me suis rendue compte d'une chose ce soir... Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-elle.

Suite à ces mots, Quinn parvint enfin à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, le sourire aux lèvres. Son souffle se fit plus régulier et son cœur devint plus calme. Santana en déduit qu'elle dormait.

-Je t'aime aussi..., murmura-t-elle à son tour.

* * *

**Premier "je t'aime" mais sans que Quinn ne le sache! Comment avez vous trouver cette partie? Et la partie ou Santana parle de son coming out? Et quand elle réconforte Quinn à la fin? Dites moi tout en review! J'ai écris le résumé de ma prochaine fanfic, je le posterais sûrement dans la semaine! A bientôt! :D**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Salut! deux chapitre en une semaine c'est rare avec moi! Enfin en ce moment je suis très inspirée! Merci pour les reviews encore une fois! C'est un petit chapitre mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire plus et je voulais vraiment vous le poster ce soir donc voilà! **

**Bon bonne lecture! **

* * *

Quinn se réveilla au alentour de 10 heures, elle sourit quand elle remarqua qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de Santana. Elle décida de la laisser dormir et s'extirpa de ses bras doucement. Elle sortit de la chambre le plus silencieusement possible et alla dans la cuisine. La Latina sourit en voyant que sa copine prenait ses aises puis elle se rendormit. Quinn ouvrit plusieurs placards et trouva enfin les tasses. Elle en prit une au hasard où il y avait marqué en gros "SNIXX" et versa du café dedans. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret en buvant le breuvage. Son regard se porta sur un magazine posé un peu plus loin sur la table. Elle n'avait jamais le temps d'en lire mais quand elle pouvait, elle le faisait. Elle le prit et le retourna pour voir la page de couverture. Quand elle vit son contenu, elle entra dans une colère noire. Elle posa sa tasse et partie comme une furie dans la chambre de la Latina avec le magazine en main. Elle entra dans la pièce et claqua la porte, ce qui réveilla Santana instantanément.

-C'est quoi ça ?! cracha-t-elle.

-Un magazine..., grommela Santana en se cachant sous la couette.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Je te parle de son contenu ! cria-t-elle. Je suis quoi pour toi ? Une passade ?!

-Mais de quoi tu me parles ? demanda Santana.

-En fait je suis une inconnue que tu veux baiser ! Grinça-t-elle.

Santana prit le magazine que Quinn avait mis sur le lit et le lança dans la pièce. Elle attrapa la blonde par les cuisses et la fit basculer sur le lit, elle mit un bras autour de sa taille et enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux blonds de Quinn.

-Tu es bien plus qu'une simple inconnue... Maintenant dors, gémit Santana.

-Je suis sérieuse San'... Tu as vu au moins ce qu'il y avait sur ce magazine ?

-Non et je m'en fous !

Quinn poussa Santana sur le côté et se releva.

-Je cite "Santana Lopez aperçu dans New York avec son ex..." Tu m'expliques ?! S'énerva Quinn.

-Il n'y a rien à dire... Et je ne te trompe pas..., répondit Santana calmement.

-Comment tu veux que notre relation fonctionne si tu me mens ?

-Et comment tu veux que ça fonctionne si tu ne me fait pas confiance ? Renchérit Santana.

Avant que Quinn ne puisse répondre, le téléphone de Santana se mit à sonner. Santana regarda qui était son interlocuteur puis elle regarda Quinn et elle répondit sous le regard énervé de la blonde.

-Oui ?

-...

-Et tu en penses quoi ?

-...

-D'accord je vais lui en parler, merci.

-...

Santana mit fin à l'appel et se leva pour être en face de Quinn.

-C'était elle ? Questionna Quinn.

-Non... C'était Tina, répondit Santana. Elle pense que maintenant que tu as parlé à ta mère, on pourrait s'afficher en tant que couple... Et ça ferait taire ces stupides rumeurs, proposa Santana.

-Tu es sérieuse ? Tu ferais ça ? S'étonna Quinn.

-Bien sûr... Je ne t'ai pas trompé Quinn, oui j'ai passé quelques jours avec mon ex, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, la rassura-t-elle. Elle sortait de désintox' je l'ai juste aidé, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ho..., fut tout ce que Quinn put dire. Excuse-moi...

-C'est pas grave, on oublie... Et puis ça prouve que tu tiens à moi, blagua-t-elle.

-Je suis qu'une idiote ! dit Quinn en cachant sa tête dans le cou de la brune.

-Tu es trop mignonne, chuchota Santana.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans la cuisine de la brune, Quinn s'était resservie du café tandis que Santana se faisait cuire des œufs et du bacon pour Quinn.

-Je te jure... Ton bacon... C'est une tuerie ! S'exclama Quinn entre deux bouchées.

Ce qui fit rire Santana. Elle la regarda manger son assiette, et un sentiment de bien être la traversa.

-Je t'aime. lui confia-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais qu'on est ensemble depuis peu, mais je suis tombée amoureuse de tes messages, de ta timidité, de la façon dont tu te positionnes quand tu t'énerves et quand tu fronces les sourcils quand tu ne comprends pas une chose et je voulais que tu le saches..., avoua Santana.

Quinn posa sa fourchette et fit le tour de la table. Elle écarta les bras de Santana et s'assit sur elle.

-Tu sais quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime aussi..., lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Santana sourit de plus belle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Après quelques câlins, Quin repartit à sa place et finit de manger.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

-Je vais à un lac pas très loin pour prendre des photos, tu pourrais m'accompagner ?

-Oui ce serait super ! Je ramène le repas si tu veux !

-D'accord je vais chercher mon appareil et je reviens ici !

Quinn se leva et embrassa chastement Santana et sortit de l'appartement. Alors que Santana faisait des sandwichs, son téléphone sonna mais elle décida de ne pas répondre et attendit le répondeur.

* * *

Quinn entra dans son appartement et se rappela que sa mère était partie dans la matinée. Elle posa ses clés et son sac et partit dans son bureau, mais en passant elle vit un petit mot sur sa table. Elle le prit et le lu.

"Comme tu me l'as demandé, je suis rentrée à Lima. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu la réaction que tu souhaitais. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je ne veux que ton bonheur, même si ça veux dire que tu sois avec une femme. Santana a vraiment l'air amoureuse... Sois heureuse avec elle, j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Et je pense que tu devrais demander à Santana qu'elle te parle de son abuela... Bisous, Maman."

Quinn prit le papier et prit soin de le ranger dans un tiroir. Elle prit son téléphone et tapa un message à sa mère. Elle hésita à l'envoyer, au bout de quelques minutes elle l'effaça et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

* * *

-Salut S' C'est Eduardo... Ton oncle.

Santana reconnue immédiatement la voix de son oncle. Elle s'essuya les mains et prit son téléphone pour écouter ce qu'il voulait.

-On à un repas de famille à la maison dans deux semaines, je sais que tu es très prise mais essaye de venir, je serais content de te voir... Depuis ton coming-out on ne t'a plus revu... Elle sera là aussi si tu te le demande... Tu me manques Santana... viens s'il te plaît. Bon rappel moi...

Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya et se reprit. Elle finit le pique-nique au moment où Quinn entra, elle s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Quinn ne dit rien par rapport au mot de sa mère et de même pour Santana à propos de l'appel qu'elle avait reçu.

-On y va ? demanda Santana.

-Oui... Il y a plein de paparazzi dehors c'est une bonne occasion pour leur montrer que tu es prise..., lui dit Quinn.

-Allons-y !

Santana prit les sacs et ferma la porte de l'appartement. Elle descendit et attendit que son garde du corps se positionne devant elle.

Elle prit la main de Quinn et sortit de l'immeuble. Plusieurs journalistes étaient présents, ils brandissaient leurs micros vers les deux femmes en leurs posant plusieurs questions. Le garde du corps les repoussait pour que Santana et Quinn puissent passer, mais Quinn s'arrêta et tira Santana vers elle, la brune n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Quinn se poser délicatement sur ses lèvres. Elles s'embrassèrent furtivement mais assez pour que des photos soit prises. Elles entrèrent dans la voiture et prirent le chemin du lac. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Quinn arrêta la voiture à l'entrée d'une forêt. Elles sortirent et prirent leurs affaires puis Quinn emmena Santana dans un chemin qui les mena à une clairière. La Latina fut ébahit par la beauté de l'endroit. Il y avait les oiseaux qui chantaient, un lac avec une cascade et une grande plaine. La blonde tira Santana au bord de l'eau et sortit une couverture du sac. Elle la posa sur le sol et sortit son appareil.

-Je te laisse tout sortir moi je vais prendre des photos ! S'exclama Quinn joyeusement.

Santana acquiesça de la tête en rigolant. Quinn prit plusieurs clichés de la cascade, des oiseaux, de la forêt. Elle se retourna et vit que Santana avait mit ses lunettes de soleil et qu'elle s'était allongée. Elle prit plusieurs photos d'elle sous plusieurs angles.

-Au lieu de me prendre en photo vient dans mes bras !

-J'arrive !

Elle prit une dernière photo d'elle et s'allongea à ses côtés, en regardant le ciel.

-Parle-moi de ton abuela..., fit Quinn au bout de quelques minutes.

-Comment tu sais à propos d'elle ?

-J'ai mes sources... Je veux juste que tu me parles d'elle...

-C'est la personne que j'ai aimé le plus... Quand je lui ai dit pour mes préférences sexuelles, elle m'a rejeté. Je me suis battue seule pendant des années. Ça a été terrible. Quand je le lui ai dit, elle m'a dit mot pour mot : "Je veux que tu quittes cette maison"... Je pensais que lui en parler serait une délivrance, mais non... c'était pire..., lui confia-t-elle.

-Je suis désolée... Tu ne méritais pas ça...

-Accompagne-moi à Porto Rico! S'exclama soudainement la brune.

-Comment ?

-J'ai un repas de famille... Elle sera là. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vue ma famille, j'ai reçu un appel ce matin et je suis invitée. Si tu m'accompagnes, j'y vais, suggéra Santana.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini! Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? L'histoire vous plaît elle toujours? Et que voulez vous voir pour la suite? J'ai écris le résumé de ma prochaine fanfic dites le moi si vous le voulez! Bonne nuit!**


	16. Chapitre 16

****Salut les zamies! Comment vous allez? Moi super bien! Je pars (enfin) en vacance samedi! Bon j'ai essayé d'écrire les derniers chapitres cette semaine pour les posters avant de partir, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le faire avec tout ce que j'ai à faire... Enfin bref voilà le chapitre sans le dîner (ne me tué pas)****

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Santana avait proposé à Quinn de l'accompagner. La blonde avait tout de suite accepté. Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain, Quinn avait insisté pour réviser son espagnol et pour que la brune lui fasse apprendre tous les prénoms des personnes qui seront présentes. Le jeune couple avait fait le tour du monde sur le net. Quinn avait été très bien accepté par les fans de Santana qui réclamaient plusieurs photos du couple. Ce que Santana et Quinn faisaient avec plaisir. Quinn avait aussi eu une brève conversation téléphonique avec sa mère, mais elle avait encore du mal à lui parler. Elles avaient aussi remarqué de Brittany passait beaucoup de temps avec Rachel, la petite diva avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne se passait rien entre elles. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans l'appartement de la blonde qui bouclait ses dernières valises.

\- Mi prinçesa je te l'ai déjà dit ! Ils vont parler en anglais pour pas que tu te sentes exclue, rabâcha Santana.

\- On ne sait jamais ! Je veux pas qu'ils me prennent pour une idiote! Renchérit Quinn.

\- Tu es parfaite Q'.

Santana la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Quinn la remercia et profita des bras de sa petite-amie.

Le jeune couple était dans l'avion, attendant le décollage. Quinn avait préféré prendre la place côté hublot pour pouvoir voir les nuages, Santana n'avait pas protesté et lui avait laissé la place.

"Mesdames, Messieurs bonjour, mon nom est Aurély, votre chef de cabine. Le commandant de bord Monsieur Egger et l'ensemble de l'équipage ont le plaisir de vous accueillir à bord de cet Airbus 330 d'American Airlines.

Nous nous assurons de votre sécurité et de votre confort durant ce vol à destination de SJU.

Veuillez attacher et ajuster votre ceinture de sécurité.

Nous vous souhaitons un très bon voyage. "

Santana commença à s'agiter et à jurer en espagnol sous le regard incompréhensif de Quinn, la brune attacha sa ceinture avec les mains tremblantes.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des avions? Risqua Quinn.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! se défendit Santana.

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça... Mais c'est étonnant pour une personne qui voyage beaucoup. pouffa Quinn.

\- C'est bon t'as fini ?! Siffa Santana.

\- Excuse-moi bébé... Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, implora Quinn.

\- Tu m'as appelé comment ?! S'étonna la brune.

\- Je...C'est sorti tout seul ! S'exclama Quinn.

\- J'aime bien..., répondit Santana en baissant la tête.

\- C'est vraie ? Demanda Quinn en souriant.

\- Hum..., Santana acquiesça.

Quinn déposa de petits bisous sur les lèvres charnues de sa petite-amie.

\- Bébé..., répéta Quinn.

\- Humpffff, fit Santana sous les lèvres de Quinn.

\- Tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'on a décollé !

Santana se redressa et se pencha vers le hublot.

\- Dios mio...!

\- Tout va bien se passer, la rassura-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quinn était confortablement blottit dans les bras de la brune. Petit à petit, ses yeux se fermèrent jusqu'à qu'elle tombe dans les bras de Morphée. Santana caressait doucement les cheveux blonds de Quinn, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait enfin trouvé ce qui lui manquer, une femme qui l'aimait pour sa personnalité. Elle était enfin heureuse et elle s'apprêtait à présenter sa copine à sa famille qu'elle n'avait plus revue depuis son coming-out. La situation pouvait sembler être complexe ou embarrassante, mais Santana était tout de même heureuse de revoir les personnes qui avaient tellement compté pour elle. Au bout de 4 heures de vol, l'hôtesse de l'air informa les passagers que l'avion allait atterrir, l'angoisse de Santana avait disparue peu de temps après que Quinn s'était installée dans ses bras, elles étaient dans une bulle où tous leurs problèmes avaient disparu. Santana prit le soin de réveiller sa blonde délicatement.

Elles sortirent de l'avion après les commentaires des hôtesses, puis elles récupérèrent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers la sortie les mains liées. Santana aperçue son oncle adossé à sa voiture en face du bâtiment. Santana accéléra le pas mais elle fut rattrapée par Quinn qui la stoppa.

\- Et s'il ne m'aime pas ? Paniqua Quinn.

Santana lui prit les mains, se mit en face d'elle et la força à la regarder.

\- Ecoute-moi prinçesa ! Ordonna-t-elle. Ils vont t'accepter parce qu'ils savent que je t'aime. Tu vois ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est tout ce qui compte, assura-t-elle fermement. Quinn lui sourit et l'embrassa furtivement, puis elle la tira vers la sortie.

A peine arrivèrent-elles à la hauteur d'Eduardo, que Santana fut dans ses bras. Après de longues minutes, le vieille homme se recula et fit face à Quinn qui sentait le stress monter en elle.

\- Tio je te présente Quinn, Quinn je te présente mon oncle Eduardo, présenta Santana.

Quinn lui sourit, elle essuya sa main sur sa robe et lui tendit.

\- Enchantée monsieur, tenta Quinn.

\- Ho pas de ça entre nous ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Appelle-moi par mon prénom ma jolie ! Il accompagna sa parole par une accolade.

Quinn rigola et répondit à l'étreinte. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent leurs bagages et les mirent dans le coffre de la voiture. Quinn profita du fait qu'Eduardo soit déjà installé au volant pour prendre le visage de sa petite-amie dans ses mains et de l'embrasser. Santana comprit immédiatement que Quinn était beaucoup plus rassurée que la rencontre entre elle et son oncle ce soit bien passée, ainsi que leurs retrouvailles. Quinn mima un "Je t'aime" avec ses lèvres puis elle entra dans la voiture suivit de la Latina. Le chemin entre l'aéroport et la maison des Lopez, dura près de trente minutes. La conversation entre Santana et son oncle allait de bon train, Quinn resta tout de même à l'écart pour laisser sa compagne rattraper le temps perdu. Eduardo dévia de la route et prit un chemin de terre qui les mena à une grande bâtisse. Elle était entourée d'herbes avec en face d'elle une grande table. Plusieurs fenêtres étaient ouvertes, les murs étaient un peu abîmés. A droite on avait une magnifique vue sur la mer. Quinn se dit qu'elle aimait déjà beaucoup cet endroit, des enfants qui jouaient autour de la maison s'arrêtèrent et coururent vers la voiture en criant. Une femme sortit de la maison, chiffon en main en criant aux enfants de ne pas courir sur les pierres. Quinn se rendit compte soudainement qu'elle était la seule qui été restée dans la voiture. Elle glissa un regard sur Santana et elle se rendit compte par les gestes qu'elle faisait, qu'elle devait être terriblement anxieuse. Elle sortit donc et fit le tour de la voiture. Elle se rapprocha de la brune et lui prit la main le plus discrètement possible. Un geste qui apaisa Santana immédiatement, mais qui ne manqua pas à la femme qui était sortit de la maison auparavant.

\- Santana tu te rappelles d'Angela ? La chanteuse acquiesça et lui fit une accolade. Voici nos enfants Carolina et Juan. Continua-t-il.

Santana leurs sourit et les embrassa. Carolina était la plus grande des deux, Santana lui donna à peu près 8 ans tandis que le petit Juan devait avoir 5 ans.

Elles entrèrent ensuite dans la maison suivit de la petite famille, Quinn restait toujours en retrait. Elles étaient les seules invitées à être arrivées. Quinn alla récupérer les valises pour laisser Santana seule avec sa famille, quand elle fut revenue, Eduardo leur montra leur chambre. Quinn et Santana le remercièrent, puis elles s'installèrent. Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, sa cousine qui habitait plus vers le centre de Puerto Rico arriva. Durant son adolescence, elles étaient très proches, elles se considéraient plus comme des sœurs que des cousines, mais Santana avait coupé les ponts avec elle comme elle avait fait avec le reste de sa famille. Elle redoutait beaucoup ses retrouvailles avec elle, ne sachant comment elle allait réagir.

Elles étaient assises sur le canapé placé au milieu de la pièce qui devait être le salon. La jeune femme entra dans la pièce, elle devait être un peu moins âgée que Santana et Quinn pensa qu'elle aussi était une belle femme. Par la suite un jeune homme entra, sûrement le petit-ami se dit Santana. Sa cousine s'arrêta devant Quinn et la dévisagea puis elle lui sourit en lui tendant la main.

\- Salut ! Tu dois être Quinn ! Moi c'est Lela ! Lui dit-elle joyeusement.

Quinn jeta un regard surpris à sa compagne puis elle se leva, peu sûr d'elle et pris la main tendue dans la sienne.

\- Enchantée...

Lela lâcha sa main puis elle se tourna vers Santana, puis elle se baissa et la prit dans ses bras, heureuse de la revoir.

\- Plus jamais tu me fais ça Coneja !

\- Prometo !

Puis elles se mirent toute les deux à rigoler sous le regard bienveillant de Quinn.

\- Je vais finir de ranger nos affaires, je vous laisse toutes les deux, leur dit Quinn en souriant, elle fit un bisou sur la joue de Santana puis elle partie les joues rosies, elle se sentait toujours timide quand elle avait des gestes d'affections avec Santana surtout devant sa famille.

\- Alors miss Lopez est devenue une star ? entama Lela enthousiasmant.

\- Et oui... miss Lopez est la meilleure !

\- Je rêve ou tu parles de toi à la troisième personne? Ça se voit que tu n'es plus venue depuis un moment... On va te faire redescendre sur Terre ! Dit-elle en lui donnant une tape.

S'en suivit une bataille de coussins et de chatouilles. Les rires des deux cousines résonnaient dans la maison, rappelant à Edurado quand elles s'étaient plus jeunes. Elles s'étaient rassemblées comme-ci rien ne s'était passé. Elles se calmèrent au bout de quelques minutes, se réinstallant confortablement sur le canapé.

\- Sinon... Quinn est pas mal hein ! T'as fait fort là, dit Lela en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Sérieusement... Elle à l'air vraiment gentille.

\- Pas mal ?! Tu rigoles ! C'est un vrai canon! S'exclama Santana.

\- Entonces estoy de acuerdo! Usted no hace las cosas a medias 'Tana, intervint Eduardo.

\- Oui... Bon laissez ma copine et son corps tranquille ! Dit Santana ce qui les fit tous rires. C'est grâce à elle que je suis là... Je ne voulais pas venir sans elle, avoua-t-elle.

\- Va la rejoindre, lui dit soudainement Angela.

\- Quoi ?

\- Depuis tout à l'heure tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder les escaliers ! Va la rejoindre à mon avis elle à besoin de toi moralement..., lui expliqua la vieille femme.

\- ça ne vous dérange non ?

-Se mueve y te lo agradecerá ! Ordonna Angela.

Santana se leva d'un coup et alla rapidement rejoindre sa petite-amie sous les rires d'Edurado et de Lela.

\- En vez de ayudarme a reír sólo para la cocina !

Ce fut au tour d'Edurado d'obéir aux ordres de sa femme, et alla l'aider dans la cuisine. Santana ouvrit la porte doucement et entra en silence. Quinn était dos à elle, elle était penchée à chercher quelque chose dans sa valise. Santana s'arrêta et ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Quinn en se mordant la lèvre, elle mit fin à ses pulsions et se colla à elle quand elle se releva et passa ses mains autour de son ventre. Quinn sursauta puis elle reconnut l'odeur caramélisée de la brune. Elle frissonna quand la main de Santana se posa sur son ventre, glissant en dessous de son top.

\- Tu ne devrais pas profiter de ta famille ? Demanda Quinn.

\- On n'a pas trop eu de temps pour nous deux... Je veux juste que tu sois dans mes bras avant que les autres invités arrivent.

Quinn se retourna dans les bras de Santana et l'embrassa.

\- Coneja hein ? Ça veux dire quoi ?

\- Ho non ne me dis pas que tu as remarqué ça ?! Hoqueta Santana

\- Allez dis moi !

\- Coneja ça veut dire lapin... Elle m'appelle comme ça parce que quand j'étais petite je mangeais dix crackers en vingt secondes... Comme les lapins, grommela Santana. Tu te moques pas !

\- Non..., répondit Quinn en essayant de ne pas rire.

Santana cacha son visage dans les cheveux blonds de la photographe et tenta de lui faire la tête, mais elle ne sait pas tenir face à la tête d'ange de sa petite amie.

\- Elle est arrivée, fit Quinn au bout de quelques minutes.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises sur le bord du lit, Santana tenait la main de la blonde, regardant droit devant elle.

\- Je sais..., répondit-elle faiblement.

Puis soudainement, elles entendirent frapper à la porte de leur chambre. Santana se leva et regarda autour d'elle, paniquée. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et s'enferma dedans.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Chuchota Quinn.

\- Je ne sortirais pas d'ici ! Dis leurs que je suis malade !

\- Il en est hors de question ! Arrête de faire l'enfant et sors ! Continua-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- Non ! Insista Santana.

Quinn alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre et tomba sur Eduardo, elle soupira et le tira dans la chambre.

\- Elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain !

\- Quoi ? Demanda le vieil homme complètement perdu

\- Elle s'est enfermée parce qu'elle à peur !

\- J'ai pas peur ! Cria Santana

\- Bon... Euh... Je vais inventer une excuse et toi fais la sortir.

Eduardo fit attention à bien fermer la porte derrière lui, Quinn s'assit sur le siège à côté de la porte.

\- San' s'il te plait..., supplia Quinn.

Malgré les supplications de Quinn, la Latina resta enfermée ce qui commença à agacer la blonde. Au bout de deux minutes à essayer de la faire sortir. Quinn comprit qu'il fallait utiliser la manière forte.

-Bon Santana tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Ordonna-t-elle. Tu vas bouger ton gros cul de Latina et tu vas sortir de cette putain de salle de bain ou je la défonce ! Tu es Santana Fucking Lopez depuis quand tu te dégonfles ?! S'emporta Quinn.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit le cliquetis de la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Santana qui baissait la tête, honteuse de son comportement.

\- Tu es la plus belle... La plus merveilleuse et tu es très sexy aussi..., Lui dit plus doucement Quinn.

Après s'être embrassées plusieurs fois, les deux jeunes femmes descendirent les escaliers. Santana portait une robe rouge très moulante qui lui descendait jusqu'aux cuisses avec ses cheveux lissés, tandis que Quinn portait une robe en soie et en dentelle bleu marine qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. En descendant, Santana ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard dévier sur les formes de sa copine comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il fallait avouer que le manque se faisait ressentir et que le désir commençait à monter en elle surtout quand elle voyait Quinn dans ses magnifiques robes qui épousaient parfaitement ses formes. Quinn avait remarqué depuis quelques jours les regards insistant de Santana, elle savait qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à lui résister, mais elle laissa ceci de côté et se concentra sur la vieille femme qui était de dos à Santana et elle. Alma se retourna et la première chose que remarqua Quinn, fut son regard glacial qui lui donna des frissons... Elles auraient peut-être du rester enfermées, se dit-elle.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini! Le dîner dans le prochain chapitre! Je vais essayé de le poster demain, mais je ne vous promet rien, j'ai commencé à l'écrire maintenant il faut que je trouve du temps pour le finir avant samedi. En tout cas je pars avec mon pc donc quand je reviens, j'aurais fini d'écrire cette fanfic et j'aurais sûrement commencer à écrire Forbidden Love, pour ce qui n'ont pas encore était lire le résumé allez-y! Sinon dites moi ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre dans une petite review :p**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Helllloooo! J'ai réussi à trouvé du temps pour vous écrire ce chapitre avec une petite surprise à la fin! Et merci pour toute les reviews! Ma beta n'a pas eu le temps de traduire ce chapitre dooooonc ne faite pas attention aux fautes!**  
**Guest: Merci! :) J'ai mis les traductions dans ce chapitre! **  
** Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il y avait un grand silence dans la pièce, toute les personnes présentes, regardaient Alma puis Santana et parfois Quinn.

-Tu es toujours aussi malpolie, Santana..., fut tout ce qu'elle lui dit.

Elle lança un regard hautain à Quinn qui l'ignora, puis elle se retourna pour entamer une discussion avec sa fille. En effet entre temps, les parents de Lela était arrivé. Santana sentait les larmes montaient, elle respira un bon coup et elle alla boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine en gardant la tête haute. Quinn soupira, ce dîner aller être très long. Après que la blonde se soit présenter à Maria et Diego, les parents de Lela, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le jardin où une magnifique table avait été dressé par Angela. Santana et Quinn s'assirent en face de Lela et de son frère Juan, à leurs gauche il y avait Maria et Diego et en face d'eux il y avait Angela et Eduardo. Les plus petits jouaient un peu plus loing en venant manger de temps en temps. Alma était en bout de table à l'opposé du jeune couple.

-Qui veux de la salade? proposa Angela en faisant passé le saladier.

Les personnes autour de la table parlé entr eux, se racontant les dernières actualités ou en partageant des anectodes provoquant beaucoup de rires, puis la conversation s'orienta vers Quinn qui n'avait encore rien dit.

-Alors Quinn, que fais-tu dans la vie? Demanda Diego en prenant une bouchée.

-Je suis photographe...Pour les mariages et je fais des photographies pour des galeries d'art, répondit-elle.

-C'est bien... Tu vois je pensais que tu était plutôt dans les bureaux

-Je ne supporte pas de rester enfermé dans une pièce toute une journée. Expliqua Quinn. J'aime montrer le monde comme moi je le vois.

Quinn continua à parler avec Diego tandis que les personnes autour d'eux les écoutés attentivement, fasciner par la façons dont parlait Quinn de son métier. Santana ne pouvait détourné le regard de sa petite-amie. Elle avait l'impression de tombé de plus en plus amoureuse d'elle à chaque fois que la blonde ouvrait la bouche. Ayant besoin d'un contact physique avec elle, Santana glissa sa main sous la table et la posa sur la cuisse de Quinn. La belle blonde ne fit aucun commentaire et sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa sa main sur celle de Santana et entrelaça leurs doigts tout en continuant sa discussion.

Alma fit tombé son couteau accidentellement et donc se pencha pour le ramasser, Quinn et Santana était trop absorbé par leurs conversation pour le remarqué. Toujours penché sous la table, Alma releva le regard et vit les mains liées des deux jeunes femmes, ce qui la mit dans une colère noire. Elle se releva et se rassit confortablement en tentant de gardé son calme, mais quand elle vit le regard amoureux de lança Santana à Quinn, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit débordé le vase.

-Santana quand va-tu mettre fin à toute cette mascarade?! Dit-elle d'un ton froid qui fit taire tout le monde.

-Pardon? répondit la Latina, abasourdit.

-Comment peut-tu venir ici et prétendre que tout est normal?!

-Parce que ça l'est! Je suis normal, c'est ma façon d'être et je pensais que tu pouvais comprendre ça! S'énerva Santana.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je pensais de tout ça et cela n'a pas changer! Et pourquoi tu la emmener? Dit-elle en désigant Quinn. Elle n'a pas sa place ici! Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est ton compte bancaire!

Un long silence s'installa, la colère de S antana monta en flèche, elle n'avait pas supporté la façon dont la vieille femme avait parlé de la blonde. Les personnes autour d'elles se tortillaient sur place ésperant disparaître comme par magie. Quinn baissa la tête, les paroles d'Alma envers elle l'avait terriblement blessé et quand Santana le vit, elle ressentit le besoin de la défendre.

¡ Te prohibo de hablado de Quinn de ese modo! ¡ No lo merece! s'emporta-t-elle. _(Je t'interdis de parlé de Quinn de cette façon! Elle ne le mérite pas!)_

Eduardo était abasourdi par la tournure des évènements, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Santana parlé de cette manière à son abuela, elle qui l'aimait tant et qui l'avait toujours respécté, mais depuis les choses avaient changées, le coeur de Santana appartenait à Quinn et elle la protégerais jusqu'au bout.

-¡ Si está presente hoy, es porque quería que tú encuentre a la persona que me hace feliz y contrariamente a lo que crees es la primera persona desde hace años que se interesa por lo que soy y no a mi dinero! Cria-t-elle. _(Si elle est présente aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je voulais que tu rencontre la personne qui me rend heureuse et contrairement à ce que tu crois elle est la première personne depuis des années qui s'intéresse à ce que je suis et pas à mon argent!)_

Santana accentuait ses paroles en la pointant du doigt, essuyant quelques fois ses larmes rageusement. Quinn était extrèmement gêner par la situation.

-Yo... Pensaba que serías feliz para mí... ¡ Que me aceptarías! Ella mi mejor devuelta..., dit Santana plus calmement. _(Je... Je pensais que tu serais heureuse pour moi... Que tu m'accepterais! Elle ma rendu meilleure ...)_

Alma se sentait de plus en plus coupable, mais elle garda son masque de froideur et encaissa les reproches de sa petite-fille, elle se rendit compte que Santana avait besoin de vidé son sac.

-¡ Te necesitaba! ¡ Y todo lo que hiciste es echarme solamente porque no recogía la norma! ¡ Y después tú atrévete a criticarla mientras que no eres mejor! Me quiere para lo que soy... Me habría gustado que hicieras la misma cosa... Porque eres la persona más importante con mis ojos... Después de Quinn, Avoua-t-elle entre deux sanglots. _(J'avais besoin de toi! Et tout ce que tu as fait c'est me rejeter seulement parce que je ne rentrais pas la norme! Et après tu ose la critiquer alors que tu n'es pas mieux! Elle m'aime pour ce que je suis... J'aurais aimé que tu fasses la même chose... Parce que tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux... Après Quinn)_

Santana se leva, puis elle partit sans lui adressé un regard, personne n'osé rompre le silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Quinn se leva à son tours et parla plus calmement.

-Ca ne me regarde peut-être pas, mais il y a une chose que je sais sûr Santana... Tout ce qu'elle à accomplie jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'était pour vous soyez fier d'elle. Cessez de porté autant d'importance sur son homosexualité, lui dit Quinn avant de prendre le même chemin que Santana avait pris.

Alma ne lui apporta aucune attention et reprit son repas même si l'appétit n'était plus présent. Les paroles de Quinn se répétée tout de même dans sa tête.

Quinn trouva Santana à l'autre bout de l'immense jardin, accoudé à une barrière et regardant les vagues s'abattrent sur les rochers. D'ici on avait une superbe vue sur la plage et sur la mer, celle-ci était à quelques mètres de la demeure des Lopez. Santana aimait beaucoup cet endroit, on pouvait réfléchir sans être dérangé, il n'y avait aucun bruit à part celui des vagues.

Quinn s'approcha d'elle et s'accouda à la barrière face à Santana.

-Comment tu te sens? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Bien... Je crois..., répondit Santana en haussant les épaules.

Quinn ne savait pas quoi faire, Santana sétait refermé sur elle-même et la blonde savait qu'il allait être difficile pour elle de la faire lâcher prise. Chose que Santana n'avait jamais fait avec Quinn. La blonde prit alors les mains de Santana qui tenait fermement la barrière, elle la tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. A son plus grand étonnement, quand les bras fin de Quinn encerclèrent la taille de la Latina et que son visage toucha l'épaule de Quinn, elle se laissa aller et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Quinn faisait glisser sa main de la nuque à Santana jusqu'à son bas du dos, répétant ce geste plusieurs fois. Elle prit ensuite son visage entre ses mains et embrassa ses paupières, puis son nez ensuite ses joues là ou il y avait une larmes, les faisant disparaître puis elle finit par les lèvres de la brune qui avait un goût salé, le goût qu'avait laissé les larmes. Elles restèrent entrelaçées jusqu'à que les pleurs de Santana se calme. Quinn releva le regard au dessu de l'épaule de Santana et vit Alma qui marchait vers elles. Toujours en la regardant, elle se détacha de la brune.

-Je vous laisse toute les deux, dit-elle quand Alma fut près d'elles.

-Non... Reste, dit Alma.

Santana lui faisait face, silencieuse, attendant qu'elle parle. Quinn restait tout de même à une distance raisonnable.

-El mundo es cruel, Santana. Raro son las personas que le aceptaremos, dit-elle enfin _( Le monde est cruel, Santana. Rare sont les personnes qui vous accepterons)_

-Es verdad... Pero estoy dispuesto a pelearme para Quinn, te aseguro que esto vale la pena, renchérit Santana _(C'est vrai... Mais je suis prête à me battre pour Quinn, je t'assure que ça en vaut la peine)_

-Tienes siempre era mi preferida... Fui severo contigo, pero era para protegerte de la gente exterior. Y de un costado pienso haber tenido éxito... Mira lo que te hiciste... Una estrella _(Tu as toujours était ma préférée... J'ai été sévère avec toi, mais c'était pour te protéger du monde extérieure. Et d'un côté je pense avoir réussie... Regarde ce que tu es devenue... Une star.)_

-¿ Dónde tienes como objetivo? Demanda Santana, sceptique _( Où veux-tu en venir?)_

Alma remarqua que Quinn était de plus en plus perdue dans leurs échange elle parla donc en Anglais.

-Quinn a donnée un sens à ta vie et je n'étais pas assez tolérante... J'avais peur pour toi, confia-t-elle. Tu n'as pas intêret à répété cela! Dit-elle précipitamment. Mais j'ai encore plus peur de te perdre une seconde fois.

-Ca veut dire que..., commença la brune.

-Que je veux repartir du bon pied et apprendre à connaître Quinn... Si tu le veux bien, cette fois-ci elle s'adressa à Quinn qui aquiesca.

Santana n'attendit pas plus de temps et encercla la vieille femme de ses bras en la remerciant. Alma rigola puis répondit à l'étreinte. Alma regarda ensuite Quinn ce qui lui fit se rappeler de ses paroles.

-Je suis fier de la Santana que j'ai devant moi... Tu te bat pour tes convictions comme j'ai pu le faire dans ma vie.

Santana fut émut par les paroles de son abuela, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait ainsi.

* * *

Après que Santana ce soit réconsilié avec Alma, elles s'étaient assise sur les chaises au fond du jardin et avait parlé toute la soirée, rattrapant le temps perdus. Quinn avait aussi participé à la conversation. Santana était maintenant assise sur le lit, enlevant ses boucles d'oreilles en parlant à Quinn qui était dans la salle de bain.

-Santana! J'ai besoin de toi! Cria Quinn.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Santana après être entré dans la pièce.

-Ma fermeture est coincée tu peux m'aider?

-Hum... Oui...

Santana déglutit et posa ses mains fébrile sur la fermeture de la robe de la blonde. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus eu de rapport sexuel, elle avait promis à Quinn d'attendre qu'elle soit prête, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile surtout depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dans cette robe qui mettait en valeur ces formes. Quand la fermeture fut décoincée, elle posa sa main droite sur les reins de Quinn et ouvrit doucement la fermeture de la main gauche. Dévoilant peu à peu la peau douce de Quinn, sa main la frola légèrement ce qui fit frissonné Quinn. Arrivée en bout de la fermeture qui s'arrêter au bas du dos, Santana se recula, elle croisa le regard de Quinn dans la miroir au moment ou la roba glissa et tomba sur le sol. Santana baissa doucement la tête et découvrit le corps de Quinn recouvert que de simple souvêtements en dentelle blanc. Quinn devint rouge pivoine en sentant le regard désireux de Santana sur son corps. Quand Santana se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle était Quinn, elle se recula.

-Je... Euh... Dé-désoler, bafouilla-t-elle.

Quinn trouva le sol très intéressant à cet instant, en effet la jeune femme avait peur de ne pas plaire à Santana et de ne pas être à la hauteur pour le première fois même si elle en avait de plus en plus envie depuis les différente déclaration que lui avait fait Santana.

-Regarde-moi Q', ordonna la Latina. Tu es magnifique, avoua Santana. N'en n'ai pas honte.

C'est vrai? Demanda Quinn, hésitante.

-Oui... Toute la soirée j'ai pas pu regarder autre part... Je voyais que toi et ta beauté..., assura Santana.

Quinn se tourna et embrassa Santana. Elle mit sa main derrière la nuque de la brune afin qu'elle ne puisse se reculé et mettre fin au baiser. Elle la tira un peu plus contre elle et colla son corps à celui de Santana. La brune lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieur, Quinn entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa la langue de Santana joué avec la sienne. Quinn se pressa contre elle de plus en plus désireuse, ce qui fit revenir Santana sur terre.

-T'es sûr? Demanda Santana à bout de souffle.

-Oui... Je veux t'appartenir...

Santana lui sourit de son plus plus beau sourire et l'embrassa plusieurs fois avant de faire danser leurs langues une seconde fois. Santana mit ses mains en dessous des fesses de la blonde et la souleva pour la porter jusqu'à leurs lit, Quinn entoura la tailles de la bruna de ses jambes toujours en l'embrassant. Elle allongea doucement Quinn sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur elle en se libérant de sa robe d'un mouvement habile. Quinn pu enfin caressait le corps de sa petite-amie, découvrant sa peau bronzée passant des épaules aux reins puis aux hanches. Santana commença son exploration par le lobe de son oreille, et glissant jusqu'au creux de son cou, se permettant de laissé une trace ce qui fit gémir la blonde. Elle mordilla, suça, lécha sa peau juqu'à sa clavicule. Elle se pensa ensuite sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme en effleurant au passage sa poitrine. Elle laissa des sillons humide et en jouant avec son nombril, puis elle s'attaqua à ses seins. Elle mordilla le téton durci et malaxa l'autre sein de sa main gauche. Quinn sentait que son bas ventre était en ébullition, elle sentait la chaleur se répandre dans se veines et son coeur battre à tout rompre, elle avait besoin de plus, elle la désiré.

-San'... S'il te plaît, suplia Quinn.

Santana s'arrêta et s'appuya sur le matelas de ses deux bras pour regarder attentivement le visage de la blonde.

-Oublie pas que je t'aime Quinn, rappela Santana.

Quinn lui sourit et lui donna son accords. Santana n'attendit pas plus longtemps et lui donna un cou de bassin qui fit gémir Quinn, elle descendit jusqu'à son intimité en caressant sa peau du bout des doigts. Elle joua quelques secondes avec le tissu puis l'enleva délicatement, elle sourit quand elle vit à quel point elle était mouillé. Elle laissa des baisers humide à l'intérieure de ses cuisses en se rapprochant de plus en plus de son intimité. Elle souffla et frola de ses lèvres son clitoris ce qui fit cambrer le dos de la blonde. Quinn ferma les yeux, chamboulée par toute ces sensations que lui produisait la brune.

-Plus... Je veux plus..., implora Quinn.

Santana ne la fit pas plus attendre et lécha son clitoris sensuellement et lentement. La respiration de Quinn était saccadée, elle se cambrait au rythme des coups de langue de la brune. Santana quitta son sexe et prit d'assaut ses lèvres, elle chercha une quelconque réticence dans le regard de Quinn mais ne vit rien à part du désir. Elle fit glisser deux doigts dans en elle, les va et vient était lent au début puis il se fit plus intense, plus rapide. Santana l'embrassa et couvrit ses gémissements. Quinn cria de plaisir et s'abandonna dans les bras de Santana. Elle était envahie par des secousses. Santana se laisse tombé à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en lui embrassant le front. Quinn retrouva peu à peu ses esprits et sa respiration. Elle tomba peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée... Ou dans les bras de Santana.

-Je t'aime aussi..., Murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

Santana sourit puis l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'endormir elle aussi.

* * *

**C'est fini! (hoooooo) Mais je reviens dans deux semaines ( Yeahhhhhhh) A part ça je ne regarde pas Secret Story... Pas du tout! Alors vous avez aimé ce chapitre? La grand-mère de Santana? Et sa réaction? Et leurs première fois? Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas relu le chapitre j'ai fait le plus vite possible pour le poster! N'hésiter pas laisser une review! Et je vous dit à dans deux semaines! **


End file.
